My Maiden's Number
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: Today is the Heart connection celebration, and a time where you get to connect your heart with someone else's! But for two certain teens, their hearts will flourish into love, with one or two cards...Yuma x Kotori, Skyshipping
1. I Want to be perfect

_**My Maiden's Number**_

* * *

><p>First ZEXAL fic, main pairing, Yuma x Kotori~!<p>

I don't own yugioh Zexal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: I want to be perfect.<strong>_

_**Kotori POV:**_

Where am I? There is nothing but a dark sky and a ravaged battlefield. I could feel that nothing was left here.

"This doesn't feel right."

I looked at the ground; it was full of black dirt and mostly burnt cards and rocks.

"Black Ray lancer!"

I then found myself on a cliff.

"What the?"

I looked at who was on the other side.

"Shimmering Spear Slash!"

It was Ryoga Kamishiro, or as people nicknamed him, "Shark", and he was attacking me with his monster! I cried out in help, hoping someone would save me.

"Rising Sun Slash!"

A large silver/yellow warrior then leaped out of nowhere and had blocked the attack with his sword.

"That's…Utopia!"

"Kotori!"

"Huh?"'

A boy around the same age as me, light skin, red eyes, and dark blue and pink spiked hair that pointed out and upward then fell from the sky, landing right in front of me.

"Yuma!"

"Are you ok?"

"Look out!"

A clash then started between the two Xyz monsters, which had then created a bright white glow.

"What is this?"

The bright flash of light blinded me, and by the time my eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that she was in a room full of purple cubes, where the floor was also in purple highlighted cubes.

"Now where am I?"

"Magic Cylinder!"

I then snapped out of looking around to see a beam of white energy collide with my body.

What was that?"

A picture of Yuma's face then showed up, along with the label saying that he had won.

"We were dueling?"

I looked at my arm, seeing a duel disk, a green one in fact, on there. I was then looking at the boy in front of me, who had a look of disappointment.

"Yuma?"

He then turned around, with his back towards me.

"Later Kotori."

He then started walking away.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Away from you. You're not perfect to me."

He then kept walking away.

"Perfect? How can I be perfect?"

I stood up, seeing him to keep walking farther away from me.

"Yuma! What do you mean perfect to you?"

He just ignored me, and my heart ached in time with his footsteps.

"Wait, come back!"

I reached forwards to grab his arm, but as soon as I made contact, everything just went a white color again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd Person:<strong>_

"COME BACK!"

When she said that, she was sitting up in her bed, in her Pajamas no less and sweating profusely.

"That dream…it happened again."

She then got out of the bed to look through the window, seeing the secluded and lit up city of Heartland.

"And tomorrow, it's the one and only perfect chance I will get…"

She then looked at the bedside table near her window, where she then saw a small box and letter on there.

"I don't remember that being there…"

She then looked through the box, where it was showing a small necklace with a peculiar jewel in the shape of a heart, surrounded by diamonds.

"Well, this is quite pretty nonetheless."

She then looked at the letter that was put on her desk.

"To someone who could use a boost…"

Inside the envelope, she looked at what was inside, which was nothing more than a blank card.

"A blank card?"

The number "13" then flashed in a blue color, which then transferred a blue aura around her.

"This is a number card!"

A low female voice soon whispered to her.

"What do you desire the most?"

Kotori was looking around to see who was whispering to her, but saw no one.

"Get out, you number!"

"I will cause you no harm. But with what I see inside your heart, you have holes that need to be filled. State what you desire the most. Simple as that."

"I…I…"

As she started stuttering, her heart was aching from even the thought of him.

"I…want, _him_…"

She then clutched onto the spot where her heart would have been.

"I see…let the number's power sooth your pain, and fill those holes with hope…"

As Kotori struggled, she kept her eyes closed, while the blank card was then becoming an image.

"Let your aching heart be filled with the number's hope, for I will help you…"

As Kotori opened her eyes, she saw the card no longer blank, but was replaced with an Xyz Monster.

"It's…"

Her necklace jewel then started glowing, which made her shield her eyes, and a pink humanoid with long hair, a small chest similar to Kotori's, a thin body with a few curves, and blue eyes then floated in front of her.

"And you're, just like that being!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, a couple of miles away, probably the same time at night, which is like 12:10:<strong>_

A blue humanoid with gold eyes, a set of spiky hair, and a thin body shape was looking at a small box that was glowing, which was known as a TV.

"But, you can't!"

"There isn't any choice. I must confront him alone. He has them, and we can't afford to. I'm sorry Burstinatrix."

"Avian, it's too dangerous! If you truly do care, then don't go alone!"

The person, or spirit in question that was watching the television set, would be Astral.

"What emotions am I experiencing? I feel a substance that could be forming within my eyes, which is nearly impossible for someone like me."

"Astral, those would be tears."

Astral looked above him to light skin, red eyes, and black and pink spiked hair that points out and upward by which most fans (and more importantly Yusei) called it ridiculous, who was looking down on him.

"Yuma, what are these, tears?"

"Tears are when you feel very emotional, whether good or bad, you cry them out as a sign of that emotion. I didn't know it was possible for you to have tears Astral."

Astral then mused to himself as he looked at the screen.

"Observation #20, anyone can form a fluid in their eyes called tears whenever they are overwhelmed with emotions, so they cry as a sign, letting them flow. It is also possible for someone like me to have these 'tears'."

Yuma then leaped down from his hammock to land in front of the TV next to Astral, lying down looking at the ceiling.

"Don't tell me you're watching that Soap Opera Stuff."

"Soap Operas?"

"They're really boring, Akari and Grandma make me watch them it with them."

Astral just looked at the TV.

"Actually Yuma, I find these 'Soap Operas' more interesting than you think."

"How so?"

"For one, these more involve the lives of cards, and more likely than not, monster cards."

"What? Akari never showed me anything like that!"

"So I assume that you only had watched the ones that are about human live? Sad, these 'Duel Monster Dramas' are very intriguing."

Yuma however was ignoring Astral's statement, as he was too wrapped up in the program to answer. What he was watching was a Harpy Lady and E-Hero Avian on screen together.

"My hero…"

"It was nothing ma'am."

"Avian?"

"Burstinatrix! I'm sure this doesn't look like what it looks like!"

"No, it it's over, I can't stand this!"

"Wait, come back!"

Yuma and Astral were staring at screen, soon overcome with sadness.

"Tissue?"

Yuma was holding a tissue box, giving it to Astral.

"Yuma, I can't use tissues."

Yuma then blew his nose into the sheet of paper, and used another to dry his tears.

"Observation #21, humans use tissues to help themselves in comfort when they cry."

The two kept watching the soap opera on the TV, until Yuma fell exhausted and was sleeping. However, Astral kept watching the rest, for he was pondering deep in thought.

"I wonder, would I ever experience the emotion of love? I have observed other humans where they would become united under ceremonies. However," he then looked back at Yuma. "Yuma could feel for some of the females of this world."

As he kept watching, more questions rose up when he saw certain other movies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morning, 7:37 AM:<strong>_

Yuma yawned in the presence of his room.

"Agh…Astral?"

Yuma looked next to him to see Astral still watching the TV.

"Alright Astral, fun's over."

The screen then went blank with one button from the remote.

"Yuma, what do you plan on doing today?"

"Well, today is the Heart Connection Celebration!"

"Heart Connection Celebration?"

Yuma then looked at him.

"Yeah! It happens every year! After everyone has a half day of everything, we get paired up with someone, and for us, it's someone from school. After that, we spend the entire day with them, where you get to connect and know each other better!"

Astral nodded at the explanation.

"I see…do you have anyone that you hope to be with?"

Yuma then quickly blushed at the question.

"No! No I don't! No hope with Kotori or anything!"

"So, it's your green haired female companion?"

"I don't like Kotori!"

"I never said I did. Is there something you need to say?"

Yuma then turned around, not facing Astral.

"I…I…I, I can't say it in front of you!"

Astral then looked away from Yuma his back facing Yuma's.

"As you wish, if you want privacy, I shall drop the subject."

The golden key around Yuma's neck glowed, making Astral suck back into the key.

"I wish I could tell her."

The D-Gazer next to his bag then started ringing.

"Hmm?"

He picked it up, answering the call.

"Yuma!"

"Hey Kotori!"

"Listen, you know today's the Heart Connection Celebration right?"

"Yeah, I know, I always choose Tetsuo and we go to a museum about dueling."

Kotori on the D-Gazer screen had a look of extreme giddiness, but then regained her composure as she spoke again.

"Um...I was wondering, could you choose me as your heart connection partner today?"

Yuma then tried hiding some blush that he had, quickly responding to Kotori in a nervous voice.

"Sure! No problem, we could go to a museum instead, and stuff!"

She smiled brightly.

"Great! It's a date!"

The D-Gazer screen then flipped off, showing it become blank.

"It's a date…"

He then looked at the clock.

"Gah! I'm not gonna make it!"

Yuma quickly put on his usual set of clothes, grabbed his duel disk and packed all of his items and leaped from the attic to his room, and zipped down the stairs.

"Gotta go, see ya Akari!"

"Yuma."

He then froze in place.

"Yes?"

"Good luck."

Yuma then shook his head and started running out.

"What does that even mean?"

Yuma bursted through the door, racing outside into the open road shouting his signature phrase.

"Kattobingu daze, ore!"

He leaped off a set of stairs, meeting the ground and once again taking off for the school doors.

"Yuma, what is this 'date' you speak of?"

Yuma just kept running, ignoring his partner's question.

"I'll tell you later Astral, right now I'm almost late!"

He reached the school, on his knees breathing heavily and panting.

"You ok Yuma?"

He looked up to see a girl with silver hair and a pair of cat ears that were shaped from the hair.

"Cathy! I'm fine, gotta go!"

He then leaped up, taking off and meeting various students before reaching class.

"Hey you guys!"

The "numbers club' was all there, Tetsuo, Tokunosuke, and class representative, Takashi. There was certainly one thing missing.

"Hey, where's Kotori?"

"Sorry, but I got here!"

Yuma turned around and backed up, startled by the girl's unexpected appearance.

"GAH! Don't do that!"

"Alright, everyone take your seats."

The class settled down, gathering into their seats.

"Now, for today's 'Heart Connection Celebration' we are going to go over something different! Maiden in Love."

Everyone then looked at the instructor confused.

"It was a card that was used in the past. It was known as a deadly field crippler."

As the lesson continued, Yuma started sleeping through the lesson. Kotori was however more interested in the card than anyone in the class.

"A card that can earn love from pity…that's an amazing concept!"

She then raised her hand for the teacher to see.

"Ah, yes, Miss Mizuki?"

"Has anyone ever used this card before?"

The teacher then beamed with her question.

"Excellent, I was about to get there anyway! This was used by one known person, she was a Duel Academy Graduate, known as Blair Flannigan!"

A picture of an older looking, most likely eighteen year old woman that wore a white uniform, dueling a random person, appeared on screen.

"She had used this card so much; fans called her the 'Maiden who kept falling in love'. She was on the pro circuit before receiving a proposal after one of her duels. She and one of her opponents who won against her had a child that had been part of time when Synchro Monsters were rising, cheering for Jack Atlas." (The picture of the Blair Flannigan clone in 5ds)

The screen then shifted to a picture of a museum.

"There's also a very rare shot at a copy of her deck. You just needed to answer the man who holds the deck's riddle, and it could be yours. It's right here at the Heartland Duel Academy Museum!"

"Wonderful!"

The bell then suddenly rang.

"Well, class is over. The Heart Connection Celebration begins! Choose your heart partner!"

Kotori then started shaking Yuma.

"Yuma! Yuma!"

"Huh? What?"

"Pick me as your partner, now!"

"Is it happening right now?"

"Yes!"

Yuma then quickly grabbed her hand, showing that they chosen each other as their partner.

"Hey Yuma, what gives?"

The both of them then saw a very peeved Tetsuo, and a very agitated Cathy.

"Explain yourself right now Yuma!"

"Well, sorry Tetsuo, but this year, Kotori's my heart partner ok?"

Tetuso then changed his expression to a wide grin.

"Oh…I see, you have the hots for Kotori!"

"That is totally not true! We have nothing going on!"

Cathy just got more annoyed, while Tetsuo walked away, laughing his head off.

"Let's go, classes and the school day is over. We have the whole day to spend together Yuma."

Yuma then snapped back into reality to look at Kotori.

"Right, let's go."

They then started walking away, still hand in hand.

Kotori, however was thinking.

"_The first part is in place. Just keep the same interest as him, and there's only one deck that could help me."_


	2. My Maiden's Riddle

_**My Maiden's Number**_

_**Chapter 2: My Maiden's Riddle**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMERS: This has been beta read and approved by Vile .EXE . However, the owners of Yugioh Zexal have not approved this fic.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Duel Academy Museum:<p>

"Here it is Kotori, something me and Tetsuo planned to go this year."

Kotori and Yuma were admiring the structure of the new museum.

"I decided we could go here this year since this just opened up."

"Yuma?"

"Yes?"

"You can let go of my hand now."

Yuma then exchanged a double take with her face and their hands, quickly letting go and looking away blushing.

"…you wanna go in?"

"Yes."

They then tried ignoring the awkwardness, walking up the steps, entering the large duel academy replica.

"Wow…"

"Amazing!"

Inside the building was a hallway, similar to the insides of Duel Academy, along with decorated posters of every duel, every duelist, and every major card that was ever played in the Academy.

"Look, it's Jaden!"

"Over there's Alexis Rhodes!"

"Oh my gosh, what a beautiful Black Rose Dragon!"

The two were admiring the various pictures, posters, articles, and pretty much some of the augmented reality images and monsters that were statues.

"Cool! I didn't know they had this!"

Yuma and Kotori then found and started heading inside a section of the museum, a card shop.

"H-h-hey! Look at all the cards!"

Yuma looked through the starter deck and booster packs, hoping to see something interesting.

"Wait, Yuma, don-wait a minute…"

She looked around to find a certain part of the card shop. A few seconds later, she saw a cashier with a small beard, spiked brown hair, with a white t-shirt with words that were in bright pink that said 'love makes the world go round' in a bright red heart.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The man then looked to see the greenette looking up from the counter at him.

"Hello Miss, would you like some help on something?"

She then looked at him with a serious expression.

"Are you the one with the Deck of the Maiden?"

The man looked surprised, chuckling as he pulled out a pink deck box with a heart stamp on it.

"Well, looks like word has gotten out. However, this deck isn't cheap to the normal person, $50."

"$50!"

"However, it can be sold at the cheaper price."

Kotori then looked through her purse that she had on her.

"How much?"

"$25, standard structure deck price."

He then leaned on the counter to whisper in Kotori's ear.

"The riddle, I am small, soft, brief or passionate. I am simple, however full of a great meaning, these actions could be done with almost any being, where it could change the tint of their face. What is it?"

The man backed up, pulling out a stopwatch.

"I will give you a few minutes to answer."

Kotori then sat down with her back against the glass counter, pondering on the possible answer.

"Is it a…um…"

She then banged the back of her head onto the case.

"One minute."

She then dropped her head into her hands.

"I can't figure it out!"

"Still got thirty seconds to guess the answer."

She then started looking into the jewel that was on her necklace, where she closed her eyes.

"I wish I knew…"

The jewel flashed, where a voice resonated in the back of her head.

"Kiss…"

Kotori's eyes then shot open, a spark giving her hope.

"The answer!"

The man then looked at her with a smirk.

"The answer, it is a kiss!"

The man then moved the deck towards her.

"It is yours little lady, $25 please."

She then nodded, pulling out her purse and giving the man the $25.

"Thank you."

"No problem, and good luck in your love!"

She then put the deck box inside her purse, looking through the store to look for Yuma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, somewhere else in the shop, with Yuma:<strong>_

"Yuma."

Yuma then turned his head to see Astral looking at a certain deck within the shelves.

"What is it Astral?"

Astral pointed at the deck, making Yuma look at the monster on the deck box. It was a female spellcaster that had a green dress, without straps. There were shoulder pads that had been in a shape of a flower petal, along with long pink hair, with some green streaks, and a hair bow that was a daisy, along with a staff that was shaped like a certain flower that it name implies.

"The deck is called 'Longing Freesia'. That is a very odd name."

Yuma was more curious of the card that was on the structure deck.

"Astral, do you know what that card is?"

The spirit shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but for me too, this is the first time I have seen this card. I do not know of it's identity."

Yuma then looked at the deck name.

"Freesia, those, are the flowers that Kotori likes!"

"How do you know?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

"_C'mon Kotori, try and get me!"_

_A young Yuma was running from Kotori, who was starting to look tired._

"_Yuma, get back here!"_

_She then tripped, which it started sending her forwards towards Yuma._

"_Oh no!"_

_Yuma then ran up to her and caught her (to the best of his abilities) in his arms._

"_You ok Kotori?"_

"_I'm fine."_

_Soon, a scent caught their noses._

"_Do you smell that?"_

_They both let go of each other to use their sense of smell to guide them towards a certain shop._

"_This is where they're coming from."_

"_A flower shop."_

_As they entered the store, their eyes and noses led them to a yellow set of flowers which had a height between 12 and 18 inches, slender, irislike leaves and long, narrow stems producing delicate, funnel-shaped flowers._

"_Do you know what they're called?"_

"_Those are Freesia."_

_They looked behind themselves to see a woman in a white sunhat and a pair of gardening gloves._

"_Freesia?"_

"_They have a pleasing scent that is mostly used in things like candles. Their meaning is that they are to symbolize friendship and innocence."_

_Kotori just smiled as she picked up the handful of the flowers._

"_That's pretty nice. Well, I think I would like them in plant form."_

_Yuma then got an idea._

"_How much are they Miss?"_

"_There's a sale today, so $5 for a bunch or a bouquet for $12."_

_Yuma dug around in his pocket, finding a few coins that added up to the total._

"_Will this work?"_

"_Most definitely."_

_He handed the coins to the cultivator, and she walked away with a content smile on her face. Kotori on the other hand was confused._

"_Yuma, did you just buy these?"_

"_Yeah, you can keep them."_

_Kotori had a look of amusement._

"_For me?"_

"_Course keep them, that lady said it represented friendship. Besides, you like them so much."_

_She then inhaled the scent of the flowers, making Yuma smile as well with her as they both smelled the flowers._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in present time:<strong>_

"I know what I gotta do."

Yuma then took the deck off the shelf and started running to the cashier.

"Hey, how much for this deck?"

The same cashier who was wearing the specific T-Shirt looked at him.

"Deck's on sale. Normally it's about $25, but today, it's 15 bucks."

Yuma then slammed 2 bills in front of the man, running away with the deck to find a certain green haired female.

"Wait!"

Yuma then turned around, seeing the man holding a flower.

"Each purchase of that deck, you get a free freesia, only exclusive for this week."

Yuma took the flower, stuffed it inside his pocket and ran back in the direction he was heading to see his friend.

"Kotori!"

Kotori looked behind herself, seeing Yuma run up to her.

"Yuma?"

He held out a blue/yellow deck box, showing her the spellcaster that was on it.

"Uh, I got this for you."

"Really? That's very sweet of you Yuma, but I already have a deck."

She then pulled out of her purse the pink deck box, showing a small girl in an orange dress.

"Alright then, if you have a deck, then let's katto-bing! It's time to duel!"

A duel disk then came out of Yuma's backpack, up into the sky.

"Duel Disk, set!"

The thing then descended and attached to the pad on his arm. Kotori on the other hadn had a green/blue duel disk that was similar to Yuma's out of her purse, slipping it on.

"Duel Disk, set!"

Two yellow and green scouter type objects then both flew out, landing in the palms of the two middle scholars hands.

"D-Gazer, set!"

The two objects then flashed.

"AR VISION LINK ESTABLISHED."

The background then started warping them into the Augmented Reality.

"CONNECTING LINKS BEWTWEEN A AND B."

"DUEL!"

Unbeknownst to both of them, the number 13 flashed in blue on the back of Kotori's hand…

* * *

><p>I hope people know what i am referencing in this fic. It should be quite obvious. Anways, glad to see to have this fic around. Read and Review people!<p> 


	3. Attack of Love

_**My Maiden's Number:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: Let's be boring, I don't own Zexal.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Attack of Love<p>

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><em>Yuma: 8000<br>Kotori: 8000_

* * *

><p><em>Turn 1, Kotori:<em>

* * *

><p>"Ladies first Yuma!"<p>

As she drew her cards, she looked through her hand with some confidence.

"Ok, I set one monster in defense mode!"

A card in facedown defense position was materialized in front of Kotori.

"And I shall play one card facedown to end my turn."

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 4<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 2, Yuma:<em>

* * *

><p>"Let's do this! I draw!"<p>

Yuma then smiled at the card he drew.

"Alright! I summon Zubaba Knight!"

* * *

><p><em>Zubaba Knight, Level 3:<em>

_ATK: 1600  
>DEF: 900<em>

_If this card attacks a face-up Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster at the start of the Damage Step (without damage calculation)._

* * *

><p>"And now, I attack with Zubaba Knight!"<p>

The gold armored knight then grabbed one of its back handled blades in the air.

"Zubaba Sword!"

The blade went through the facedown card, revealing its identity as Shining Angel.

"Good for you Yuma, since you destroyed him, I get to Special Summon!"

"Oh noez! That's right!"

"So, I special this! Maiden in Love!"

"Maiden in what?"

In a few seconds, the place somehow had turned into a flowery field, showing a girl with brown hair, a few bows in her hair, and an orange/peach dress. When she came onto the monster card zone, the flower disappeared, showing a bright smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maiden in Love<strong>, Level 2:_

_ATK: 400  
>DEF: 300<em>

_While this card is in face-up Attack Position, it cannot be destroyed by battle. Put a Maiden Counter on a monster that attacks this card._

* * *

><p>Astral was the one who had a look of confusion, that was much greater than Yuma's.<p>

"Strange, why would she summon such a low level monster? And on top of that, I don't have any ideas of what that card does."

Kotori then winked in almost a flirtatious way, along with saying it in a voice that was in that tone.

"Well, isn't it a cutie Yuma? ~"

Yuma suddenly blushed for a quick second, but suppressed his feelings to snap his head into reality and back into the duel.

"I end my turn!"

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 5<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 3, Kotori:<em>

* * *

><p>"I draw! And I shall place another card in facedown position!"<p>

Another card materialized next to Maiden in Love in the same facedown position it was called for, and Kotori then smirked.

"Now my Facedown is activated! So here comes **Box of Chocolates**!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Box of Chocolates, Quick Play Spell:<strong>_

_Activate only while you control a face-up "Maiden in Love" and one set monster card. Place one "Maiden Counter" on a Level 4 or below face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

><p>"So, I shall place a Maiden Counter on your Zubaba Knight! ~"<p>

A box of chocolates then appeared in front of Zubaba Knight, which in its natural reaction ate one.

"Uh…"

Astral was also confused and a bit skeptical at the sight.

"What is this? I have no idea had what just occurred."

After the golden knioght ate the chocolate, a heart and blush were on Zubaba Knight.

"What was that?"

* * *

><p><em>Zubaba Knight: 1 MC(Maiden Counter)<em>

* * *

><p>"Now, I'm not done Yuma! I play the Equip Spell, Cupid's Kiss!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cupid Kiss, Equip Spell:<strong>_

_If the equipped monster attacks a monster with a Maiden Counter on it and the controller of the equipped monster takes Battle Damage, take control of the monster that inflicts Battle Damage to a player's Life Points at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

><p>"Next, I attack with Maiden in Love!"<p>

Yuma and Astral were absolutely stunned.

"But why?"

"Zubaba Knight clearly has superior strength!"

As the Maiden leaped, Zubaba Knight hit her, but it didn't get destroyed, however, waves shot out blowing against Kotori.

"AGH!"

"KOTORI!"

* * *

><p><em>Kotori: 8000 – 1200 = 6800<em>

* * *

><p>"And, since I took damage, the effect of my Cupid Kiss activates!"<p>

Soon, everything was surrounded by flowers, and pink lights as the next part unfolded.

"Astral, what's happening?"

"I don't know, but this seems like a projection of the Augmented Reality, or..."

"Or what?"

"This is the duel monster spirit world!"

"What?"

Zubaba Knight was seen running towards the Maiden in Love, embracing her, picking her up in her arms.

"I'm so sorry my Maiden."

"It's alright. I always get this done to me though."

"Oh, let me make it up to you, my love!"

Yuma just reeled back, in a large amount of shock.

"Your love?"

Maiden in Love then started whispering in Zubaba Knight's ear.

"Of course."

Zubaba Knight then grabbed one of its blades, looking directly at Yuma.

"What th-"

Zubaba Knight then charged and slashed Yuma through the stomach.

"AGH!"

* * *

><p><em>Yuma: 8000 – 1600 = 6400<em>

* * *

><p>"What was that?"<p>

Astral floated down to look at Yuma.

"It seems that your monster attacked you."

"I KNOW THAT!"

As the "Spirit World" projection ended, Yuma's field ended, Yuma's field was empty, and Zubaba Knight was on Kotori's field.

"You should know this Yuma, if Maiden in Love attacks a monster while being equipped with Cupid Kiss, and the monster has a Maiden Counter, I get control of it after I take damage."

Yuma stood up, weakly looking at Astral.

"Astral?"

Astral looked at Yuma, arms crossed.

"Astral?"

Astral looked at Yuma, arms crossed.

"There is one weakness to that monster. It always takes damage if it is in Attack Position, and it never gets destroyed if that stays in Attack Position. At the cost, it would gain our monsters."

Astral then closed his eyes.

"However," as he opened his eyes, he pointed at the other monsters on Kotori's field.

"Those other monsters that she controls are good targets!"

Kotori then resumed her turn.

"I shall place one card facedown. End of Turn!"

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 2<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 4, Yuma:<em>

* * *

><p>"Kattoubingu-daze, ore!"<p>

As he drew his card, Astral was amazed at the card that he had drawn.

"Yuma, that Spell Card can work against her set monster, and-"

"Way on it! I summon Gagaga Magician!"

A magician in a black robe with a set of silver hair, rose up, along with a chain around him, and around its leg.

* * *

><p><em>Gagaga Magician, Level 4:<em>

_ATK: 1500  
>DEF: 1000<em>

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can declare a Level from 1 to 8; this card becomes that Level until the End Phase. You can only control 1 face-up "Gagaga Magician". This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

><p>"Next, I'm going with an Equip Spell, called Big Bang Shot!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Big Bang Shot, Equip Spell:<em>

_The equipped monster gains 400 ATK. When the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the equipped monster's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card is removed from the field, the equipped monster is removed from play._

* * *

><p>"Now, Gagaga Magician gets a 400 ATK boost!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gagaga Magician:<em>

_ATK: 1500 + 400 = 1900_

* * *

><p>A red aura then surrounded Gagaga Magician, causing almost explosive power to radiate from him.<p>

"Now he can also cause piercing damage!"

Gagaga Magician's fist then glowed bright red, that it was shaking with explosive power.

"Let's go Gagaga!"

The fist then went forwards, hitting the set card, Marshmallon.

"Agh!"

* * *

><p><em>Kotori: 6800 – 1400 = 5400<em>

* * *

><p>"You flipped Marshmallon in battle, so you take a full 1000 life point damage!"<p>

The fist's explosive power then ricocheted off of Marshamallon, shooting Yuma back a mile from its impact.

"Gah!"

* * *

><p><em>Yuma: 6400 – 1000 = 5400<em>

* * *

><p>Yuma kicked himself up, but was starting to pant.<p>

"Now, we both are back at square one, only we both have taken damage."

Kotori then chuckled to herself in almost a seductive way.

"But I'm not done yet! I play a Trap, **Dark Side of the Maiden**!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Side of the Maiden, Normal Trap:<strong>_

_Activate only when a monster flips a monster on your side of the field in battle. Remove 1 LIGHT Monster from your graveyard to distribute "Maiden Counters" to your opponent's monsters equal to the removed monster's level._

* * *

><p>"I remove Shining Angel with this card's effect, and I'm going to give Gagaga Magician a little love!"<p>

Four hearts then were blown from the Maiden in Love's mouth, onto Gagaga Magician's "heart" where it suddenly started blushing and was getting four hearts on its chest.

"Oh no, not this again!"

"Interesting, cards that are able to infect monsters with these counters without having to attack the Maiden itself."

* * *

><p><em>Gagaga Magician: 4 MC<em>

* * *

><p>"I can't do anything else except play 2 cards facedown.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 2<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 5, Kotori:<em>

* * *

><p>"I draw! And now I will summon another monster, so meet, Magician's Valkyria!"<p>

"A legendary monster!"

A redhead with long hair similar to the Dark Magician Girl, along with a turquoise and blue outfit that was similar to the Dark Magician Girls as well, springing up and posing with a wink.

* * *

><p><em>Magician's Valkyria, Level 4:<em>

_ATK: 1600  
>DEF: 1800<em>

_Your opponent cannot select another Spellcaster-Type monster you control as an attack target._

* * *

><p>"Oh sweetness!"<p>

"First I switch all my monsters into Attack Mode, and then I attack with Maiden in Love!"

"Not again…"

"Yuma! The Trap!"

Yuma then quickly activated his set card.

"Let's go! I activate Dimensional Prison!"

* * *

><p><em>Dimensional Prison, Trap:<em>

_When an opponent declares an attack: Target that monster; banish that target._

* * *

><p>"Now, your Monster is-"<p>

"I activate a quick play spell of my own! It's called **Love Balloon**! So, whenever you activate a Trap Card that targets one Maiden in Love, I can negate it, and draw one card!"

As the Dimensional Prison hole opened up, a beam of hearts then came from the trap card, closing it up.

"Gagaga Magician!"

The scene projected itself again, showing Maiden in Love missing an embrace from Gagaga Magician.

"No…not again…"

Maiden in Love fell on her face, crying.

"I'm so sorry…"

Gagaga magician was then offering his hand towards her. Kotori was getting all giddy from it.

* * *

><p><em>Kotori: 5400 – 1500 = 3900<em>

* * *

><p>"And you know what happens next Yuma! ~"<p>

Gagaga Magician, Zubaba Knight, Marshamallon, and Magician's Valkyria then took battle stances in front of Yuma, while Maiden in Love looked with confidence at Yuma.

"Show this naughty little boy a lesson!"

They all then lunged towards him with a blast of magic, a bite, a fist, and a sword.

"With all that, I win!"

"Hold your horses Kotori! I play another Trap card! Damage Diet!"

Astral smirked.

"Good move!"

"So with Damage Diet in effect, I can halve the amount of damage I would have taken!"

The attacks all the collided with Yuma, making him stagger.

* * *

><p><em>Yuma: 5400 – 2700 = 2700<em>

* * *

><p>"Fine then! I activate Gagaga Magician's ability! I can change it's level, so I choose Level 3!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gagaga Magician: Level 4 = Level 3<em>

* * *

><p>"Now she has-"<p>

"Three Level 3 monsters!"

Kotori just smirked.

"But I'm not done yet! I activate **Heart Token Notation**!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heart Token Notation<strong>, Normal Spell:_

_Select one monster that you control that has "Maiden Counters" on it. Remove all counters that are on the monster and both players draw cards equal to the number of "Maiden Counters" removed. The monster is removed from play and you take half of the Monster's ATK at the End Phase._

* * *

><p>"I choose Gagaga Magician, so we both draw four cards!"<p>

The hearts then dissipated from the Spellcaster's chest, causing pink light to glow on their decks, which filled Kotori's hand to 4 cards while Yuma had 6.

"Next, I overlay Gagaga Magician, Zubaba Knight, and Marshamllon!"

Zubaba Knight and Marshamallon then turned into yellow beams, while Gagaga Magician turned into a purple ball, shooting into the air.

"And now, with these monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

A red portal opened up in front of her, sending the three balls of light into it.

"I Xyz Summon, Royal Bachelorette!"

A monster in a black dress with brown hair, a crown of roses, came out with a green sword that was prickly as a rose, along with a rose shaped jewel at the hilt, while 3 purple Overlay Units surrounded her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Royal Bachelorette, Xyz, DARK, Spellcaster, Rank 3:<strong>_

_ATK: 2000  
>DEF: 1150<em>

_3 Level 3 Monsters_

_Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz material monster from this card to select and change the position of one defense position or set monster (If it has a Flip effect, the effect is not activated). The monster selected then attacks one monster of your choice on the field._

* * *

><p>"Now, I'm activating another Spell card, Level Award, which makes me change the level of Magician's Valkyria into a Level 2 monster!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Magician's Valkyria: Level 4 = Level 2<em>

* * *

><p>"Now, I overlay these last two monsters of Maiden in Love and Magician's Valkyria!"<p>

The monsters then turned into two yellow lights, falling into a red portal.

"I construct another Overlay Network, and Xyz summon!"

The monster had the same look as Maiden in Love, but there were a few things different. For one, it was wearing a white wedding dress, holding a bouquet of flowers, a pink bow in its hair, and a wedding veil that showed her face.

"Is this-"

"A second Xyz summon!"

"Oh Yuma, this is a much better Maiden, where she is in eternal bliss. ~"

Wings then suddenly came out of the back of the Maiden, making her compared to an angel, and were able to make her fly. The bouquet then turned into a silver sowrd, with two yellow overlay units floating around her.

"This doesn't look good…"

Kotori then gained a small smirk, where some dark aura and the Number "13" lightly started glowing on her hand, which was unnoticeable to both Kotori and Yuma.

* * *

><p><strong>FanmadeAnime cards = Bold Cards:**

**Royal Bachelorette(shameless 'The Bachelorette' reference), Xyz, DARK, Spellcaster, Rank 3:**

ATK: 2000  
>DEF: 1150<p>

3 Level 3 Monsters

Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz material monster from this card to select and change the position of one defense position or set monster (If it has a Flip effect, the effect is not activated). The monster selected then attacks one monster of your choice on the field.

**Maiden in Love, LIGHT, Spellcaster Level 2:**

ATK: 400  
>DEF: 300<p>

While this card is in face-up Attack Position, it cannot be destroyed by battle. Put a Maiden Counter on a monster that attacks this card.

**Box of Chocolates, Quick Play Spell:**

Activate only while you control a face-up "Maiden in Love" and one set monster card. Place one "Maiden Counter" on a Level 4 or below face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field.

**Cupid Kiss, Equip Spell:**

If the equipped monster attacks a monster with a Maiden Counter on it and the controller of the equipped monster takes Battle Damage, take control of the monster that inflicts Battle Damage to a player's Life Points at the end of the Damage Step.

**Heart Token Notation, Normal Spell:**

Select one monster that you control that has "Maiden Counters" on it. Remove all counters that are on the monster and both players draw cards equal to the number of "Maiden Counters" removed. The monster is removed from play and you take half of the Monster's ATK at the End Phase.

**Level Award, Normal Spell:**

Change the Level of 1 monster on the field or your hand to any number of your choice between 1 and 8, until the End Phase.

**Love Ballon, Quick-Play Spell:**

Activate only when a Trap Card has been activated that targets 1 "Maiden in Love" that you control. Negate and destroy the card, and then draw one card from your deck.


	4. The Xyz Empresses

_**My Maiden's Number**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh Zexal. But if I did, there would be a lot of Skyshipping and Kotori would be dueling in an episode, and blah blah blah.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4:The Xyz Empresses<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kotori then raised her hand above her head as the new Xyz monster rose from the red portal.<p>

"Yuma, meet Maiden in Eternal Love!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maiden in Eternal Love, Xyz, Rank 2, LIGHT, Spellcaster:<strong>_

_ATK: 900  
>DEF: 900<em>

"_Maiden in Love" + 1 Level 2 Monster_

_This card's name is treated as "Maiden in Love" while it is face-up on the field. While this card is in face-up Attack Position, it cannot be destroyed. Put a Maiden Counter on a monster that attacks this card. If you attack a monster with this card, put a Maiden Counter on the attack target. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to reduce all damage that you take in one battle to 100. If this card successfully destroys a monster in battle, it becomes an Xyz Material to this card._

* * *

><p>Kotori then smirked at the monster she summoned.<p>

"And that shall end my turn from here Yuma."

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 3<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 6, Yuma:<em>

* * *

><p>"I draw!"<p>

Yuma then looked through his hand and Astral looked through it as well for a suggestion.

"Hmm…perhaps we should set up a defense to protect ourselves, providing that Xyz monster we haven't seen before could possibly distribute these Maiden Counters."

"Geh, I know what to do Astral! I set one monster in facedown defense mode!"

A facedown defense position monster then materialized onto the field.

"Next, I shall place 2 cards facedown! That's all!"

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 4<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 7, Kotori:<em>

* * *

><p>"I draw again then! And I'll summon a monster known as Watapon!"<p>

A small white puffball with blue eyes and small antennae with a face that would make any girl (I'm talking to you Animecartoonlover36 XD) squeal with joy, rose up onto the field.

* * *

><p><em>Watapon, Level 1, LIGHT, Fairy:<em>

_ATK: 200  
>DEF: 300<em>

_If this card is added to your hand from your Deck by the effect of a Spell, Trap or Monster Card, you can Special Summon this card on your side of the field._

* * *

><p>Kotori then pulled another card out of her hand.<p>

"Next I play a card known as Hand Destruction! First, we both send 2 of our own cards from our hands to the graveyard, then draw two new ones right after!"

Yuma then looked through his hand smirking, as he sent Overlay Eater and Tasuke Knight to the graveyard. For Kotori, she was smirking unnoticeably as she sent two cards known as **Empress Roll** and **Level Collapse** to the graveyard.

"Now, we both draw two cards!"

As they both drew their two cards, two more of the white puffballs then appeared on Kotori's field.

"What? More?"

"Watapon can be special summoned if I drew it with a card effect. Luckily, I drew the two of them!"

* * *

><p><em>Watapon x 2, Level 1, LIGHT, Fairy:<em>

_ATK: 200  
>DEF: 300<em>

* * *

><p>Astral was then shocked by her field.<p>

"Her field might have been filled with monsters, but she once again has the required materials for another Xyz summoning!"

Kotori then smirked, for the umpteenth billionth time in this fic.

"I Overlay my 3 Level 1 Watapons!"

They all turned into 3 glowing yellow balls of light, all falling into a red portal.

"How did she get so skilled? This is her third Xyz Summon!"

"After constructing the Overlay Network, I can summon this little cutie! Meet…Diamond Cupid!"

A small fairy monster similar to the Cupid Kiss art floated out of the red portal, holding an arrow with a diamond as the head of the arrow, twirling it around like a baton before putting it in a bow made of diamonds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diamond Cupid, Xyz, Rank 1, LIGHT, Fairy:<strong>_

_ATK: 500  
>DEF: 500<em>

_3 Level 1 Monsters_

_When this card is Xyz summoned, you can draw one card. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to place a "Maiden Counter" on a monster on the field._

* * *

><p>Kotori drew another card, getting excited at her next move.<p>

"Next, I activate **Royal Bachelorette's** effect! By removing an Overlay Unit, I can force one of your monsters to change positions, and if it switches into attack mode, it is forced to attack one monster I control!"

Royal Bachelorette then absorbed the Overlay Unit through the rose jewel at the hilt, causing prickly vines to shoot out from the sword, flipping the monster face-up.

"Gogogo Golem! No!"

The solid rock golem then moved towards Maiden in Eternal Love, attacking it.

"I activate Maiden in Eternal Love's effect! I remove an Overlay Unit to reduce all my battle damage to 100!"

Maiden in Eternal Love then slashed one of her Overlay Units, shooting the shockwave back Kotori's life points.

* * *

><p><em>Kotori: 3900 – 100 = 3800<em>

* * *

><p><em>Maiden in Eternal Love: 1 Overlay Unit<em>

* * *

><p><em>Gogogo Golem: 1 MC<em>

* * *

><p>"Now, I activate Diamond Cupid's effect! I remove all 3 of its Overlay Units, to place 3 Overlay Units on Gogogo Golem!"<p>

Diamond Cupid then pulled his bow back, holding 3 diamond head arrows, shooting them all at Gogogo Golem.

"Aw geez…"

The arrows then hit the Golem in the chest, causing 3 more hearts to bloom on the rock monster's chest.

"Time for another Spell card Yuma! I play Over the Top Xyz!"

"How many Spell Cards does she have?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Over the Top Xyz, Normal Spell Card:<strong>_

_Select one Xyz monster in your Extra Deck. Special Summon the selected monster and attach this card as an Xyz material. This is treated as an Xyz Summon. If this card is sent to the graveyard by the Xyz Monster's effect, you take damage equal to half of the Xyz monster's ATK, and then reduce the Xyz monster's ATK and DEF to 0._

* * *

><p>"So, with this card's effect, I special summon this card! Say hello to Loving Temptress!"<p>

A woman with green hair, brown featherlike wings, wearing a red body suit, which showed every aspect of it's curvy body, red high heeled boots, and a necklace in the shape of a T then leaped onto the field through a red portal, posing with a blow kiss while a single purple overlay unit circled it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Loving Temptress, Xyz, Rank 4, DARK, Spellcaster:<strong>_

_ATK: 1000  
>DEF: 2300<em>

_2 Level Four Monsters_

_Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card. Select one monster with 4 or more Maiden Counters. Take control of that monster._

* * *

><p>"First, Loving Temptress has her effect activated! I use her only Overlay Unit, and take control of 1 monster with 4 or more Maiden Counters!"<p>

The only yellow Overlay Unit that was available on Loving Temptress then was absorbed into the heart scepter, casting a suggestive look at Gogogo Golem, causing it to move to Kotori's field.

"Second, since I sent 'Over the Top Xyz' to the graveyard from the effect of using it with an Overlay unit, I lose half of Loving Temptress's ATK, so that's 500 Life points."

* * *

><p><em>Kotori: 3800 – 500 = 3300<em>

* * *

><p>"Third, Loving Temptress loses all of her ATK and DEF."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Loving Temptress:<strong>_

_ATK: 1000 – 1000 = 0  
>DEF: 2300 – 2300 = 0<em>

* * *

><p>"And since I sent the card 'Level Collapse' to the graveyard I can activate its effect in my graveyard. For if it is sent to the graveyard, and I have 2 Xyz monsters with no Overlay Units, I can Tribute both of those monsters, and summon a monster with a level equal to the total ranks of the tributed monsters!"<p>

As Loving Temptress and Diamond Cupid disappeared from the field, a monster with a pink and black bodysuit, along with a pink and black heeled boots, a set of two yellow antennae and a gray 'X' and tail made of wire came out in electricity smirking evilly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Empress Roll, Level 5, LIGHT, Warrior:<strong>_

_ATK: 2050  
>DEF: 1500<em>

_If there are two Empress Roll cards face up on the field, select one of them. The selected "Empress Roll" is treated as a DARK Attribute monster instead of a LIGHT Monster. If there are three face-up "Empress Roll" cards on the field, select two of them. One is treated as a DARK attribute monster while the other is treated as an attribute of your choice except LIGHT or DARK. If you special summon this card, you can special summon 1 "Empress Roll" from your graveyard only it was sent from your hand to the graveyard. Once per turn, you can change the Level of this card of this card by paying 1000 Life Points. If this effect was activated, it cannot be used for a Synchro Material Monster. This card cannot attack the turn it was special summoned._

* * *

><p>Kotori then smirked again, with confidence.<p>

"This is too perfect! I can now special summon the other Empress Roll in my graveyard!"

The same monster then appeared on the field, however in a purple bodysuit instead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Empress Roll, Level 5, DARK(due to effect of first Empress Roll), Warrior:<strong>_

_ATK: 2050  
>DEF: 1500<em>

* * *

><p>Yuma then smirked.<p>

"Let's go! Trap card activate!"

A trap card then flipped up, suddenly going to Yuma's Turn.

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 0<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 8, Yuma:<em>

* * *

><p>"What is this?"<p>

"The trap card is called **Gogogo Vile**. Where if there's a Gogogo monster on the field, regardless of the controller, and you special summoned any 2 or more Level 4 monsters, I can end your turn! However, you also get a free card."

Kotori smirked at Yuma as she took a card from her deck.

"Impressive, good move Yuma."

Yuma then put a hand on his deck.

"Alright, I draw!"

As he drew his card in the over the top fashion, he had a lot of confidence in his next move.

"I'm summoning this guy! Let's go Zubaba Blader!"

This monster was in gold armor, had two steel blades on its arms, and was on a pair of ice skates, if that's what they could be described as, and was on a pair of ice skates, swiftly moving on the spot like he was skating.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zubaba Blader, Level 4, EARTH, Warrior:<strong>_

_ATK: 2100  
>DEF: 0<em>

_This card cannot Attack a monster with less than 2000 ATK points. If this card destroys a Level 5 or higher monster in battle, special summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your phase and end the battle phase. This card then switches into defense position and cannot switches into battle positions after this effect has activated._

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's do this! Go Zubaba Blader! Attack one of her Roll's with Zubaba Blade Rush!"<p>

The gold monster then skated down the field, slashing the purple empress with one of the arm blades, making Kotori look at her situation unfazed.

"Well, it is only 50 life points lost."

* * *

><p><em>Kotori: 3300 – 50 = 3250<em>

* * *

><p>"Ah yeah, now I'm definitely gonna Kattobingu! I can special summon a new monster with Zubaba Blader's effect! So come on out Ganbara Knight!"<p>

A small red knight with two green shields fell from the sky, shouting "Ganbaaaaaaaraaaaaa!".

* * *

><p><em>Ganbara Knight, Level 4, LIGHT, Warrior:<em>

_ATK: 0  
>DEF: 1800<em>

_When this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: You can change it to Defense Position._

* * *

><p>Yuma smirked as he raised his arm into the air.<p>

"Now, I'm overlaying Level Fours Ganbara Knight and Zubaba Blader!"

As the two monsters turned into the air, showing a galaxy portal in front of him.

"Now, I construct the Overlay Network! Kattobingu daze, ore! Appear, Number 39, Utopia!"

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Utopia's sealed form arose from another dark cloud. The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. The Warrior Number brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "UTOPIA!" with its yellow Overlay Units circling it.

* * *

><p><em>Number 39: Utopia, Rank 4, LIGHT, Warrior:<em>

_ATK: 2500  
>DEF: 2000 <em>

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack. When this card is targeted for an attack, while it has no Xyz Materials: Destroy this card._

* * *

><p>"Finally, I place one card facedown to end my turn!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 2<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 9, Kotori:<em>

* * *

><p>"So, summoning Utopia out here against me hmm? Well, then I draw!"<p>

As Kotori drew her next card, she calmly smiled.

"I shall place two cards facedown. That will be all."

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 0<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 10, Yuma:<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright! Now it's my turn! And I attack with Utopia!"<p>

Astral then looked at Yuma with shock.

"Wait Yuma! She still has Overlay Units!"

"I attack Gogogo Golem! Let's go, Rising Sun Slash!"

Kotori then smirked.

"I activate the trap card, **Xyz Magnet**! This forces an Xyz Monster to attack another Xyz Monster that I control!"

Yuma then reeled back in shock.

"Oh no! That means, Utopia is vulnerable to-"

"I switch the attack target to Royal Bachelorette!"

"Wait, what?"

The sword then slashed through the female monster, destroying it, however Kotori just looked unfazed.

"Now, Maiden in Eternal Love uses her effect!"

The Maiden slashed her last Overlay Unit, sending a small shockwave towards the spinning sword, sending it back towards Utopia while the wave was sent back towards Kotori's life points.

* * *

><p><em>Kotori: 3250 – 100 = 3150<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maiden in Eternal Love<strong>: 0 Overlay Units_

* * *

><p>"And since you destroyed Royal Bachelorette, my second trap card is activated!"<p>

The card revealed itself, showing an image of Maiden in Love, holding am Xyz rank star object in her hand.

"It's called **Xyz Maiden**! And with it, I can distribute Maiden Counters equal to a destroyed monsters rank!"

Soon, the black stars that belonged to Royal Bachelorette then turned into three hearts, attaching themselves to Utopia's heart.

* * *

><p><em>Utopia: 3 MC<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright, if that's what's going to happen Kotori, I play a card known as <strong>The Proposal<strong>!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Proposal, Normal Spell:<strong>_

_Your opponent chooses and applies one of the following effects:_

_- Your opponent discards one spell and monster card, and draw one card. Gain 500 Life Points._

_- You draw 3 cards and lose 1000 life points._

* * *

><p>"Now, you select one of the following, either I get rid of a spell and monster card to get a free 500 life points and card, or you get to draw 3 cards at the price of losing 1000 life points!"<p>

"Really? Well, I choose the effect where I draw 3 cards!"

As Kotori got 3 cards, she cringed at the loss of Life Points.

* * *

><p><em>Kotori: 3150 – 1000 = 2150<em>

* * *

><p>Yuma smirked at the stats.<p>

"Now, we're both 550 points away from equal!"

Astral just sighed.

"Yuma, you still had Overlay Eater in your graveyard. You could have taken the-"

Yuma just facepalmed himself.

"Agh…that's right! I could have taken Overlay Units from Royal Bachelorette or Maiden in Eternal Love!"

Astral looked through his hand.

"It doesn't matter now, you have already made the moves. Just place the left card in your hand facedown."

"But why?"

Astral looked at him in seriousness.

"Do it."

Yuma nodded, taking one of his cards his hand.

"I place 1 more card facedown to end my turn!"

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 1<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 11, Kotori:<em>

* * *

><p>"I draw!"<p>

Kotori then smirked at the sight her card.

"I play, my Second **Cupid Kiss**! I am going to-"

Yuma then smirked.

"I don't think so! Here comes my Trap Card, Magic Jammer! I can activate this card by discarding one of my own cards, to negate the effects of your spell card!"

A cursed pentagram then came across the field, then came across the field, shocking the Equip Spell, and destroying it.

* * *

><p><em>Yuma's Hand: 0<em>

* * *

><p>Kotori growled, which was unnoticeable to both of them.<p>

"I activate Empress Roll's effect!"

Kotori's number '13' then started glowing a little darker.

"By paying 1000 life points, I can change the level of Empress!"

* * *

><p><em>Kotori: 2150 – 1000 = 1150<em>

* * *

><p><em>Empress Roll: Level 5 = Level 4<em>

* * *

><p>"I now Overlay Gogogo Golem and Empress Roll!"<p>

Gogogo Golem then turned into an orange light, while Empress Roll turned into a yellow light, causing a galaxy portal to open.

"What?"

"But that's impossible!"

"I construct the Overlay Network, in order to Xyz summon my Number 13!"

The number "13" formed and flashed in blue, and within a dark area, a shining object rose. It was shaped similar to that of a magician's staff, but the construction of it resembled Utopia: it was colored dark silver with light amethyst colored accents to it. An odd instrument similar to Utopia's wings covered it, but a metallic white sheet coiled around it. Then, the instrument folded out to become a cape-like object. The white sheet uncoiled itself, but remained attached as the object began to change shape. Compartments changed and shifted around it. The middle area of the form shifted into a female-fitting cloak-like design with an open area on the chest, the cape attaching to the back. Individual pieces broke off and changed to look like boots, knee attachments, arm gauntlets, and elbow attachments. The shape with the white sheet attached to it formed with a shape that curved downward on both sides twice, one side inward, one side outward, and the sheet split into numerous strips resembling long hair. All of the form shone with the dark silver and light amethyst colors, the entire design resembling that of Utopia. Then, like magic, a female form began to fill in the empty space in the armor, donning the armaments, the cloak stopping just above the knees. The area over the eyes opened, revealing hazel-colored eyes with long lashes. A staff formed in her left hand as a blue 13 glowed on her right shoulder. The new monster spun her staff around before letting out a cry of "HEY-YAH!" and taking a battle stance, her staff to her left and her yellow Overlay Units circling her.

"Oh man…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Number 13: Paradise, Xyz, Rank 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster<strong>_

_ATK: 2400_  
><em>DEF: 1600<em>

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch._

* * *

><p>Kotori then looked at her hand.<p>

"Alright, the last card I need to play is this one, **Luminous Xyz**."

She then started reaching for the card, but hesitated.

"Wait, **Love Vision**, it also would, no, I-"

"What are you doing?"

Kotori then started to put a hand on her heart, as she heard the low female voice from chapter one enter her mind.

"I can't decide…I want to win, but I also want to show him what I really want from him…"

"Tch, Kotori, just play the spell! That's all you need to win!"

Suddenly, a third voice entered her mind, however, at the same pitch, but had a different way of how the voice sounded from the first time she heard it.

"She wants him now…look at your hand."

Kotori then looked at the body part, shock clearly written on her face.

"What the-"

The Number "13" was slowly getting dimmer, along with the mysterious voice then entering her mind again, however a little more darker than the first time it entered.

"I was born from the depression and sadness that has been straining and building inside your heart! It was growing as darkness, causing me to be born!"

A dark aura then overtook her, causing her to struggle internally.

"I must, I can, and I refuse? No, I WILL! I, am, perfect!"

She then screamed at the top of her lungs, having a full dark aura around her, along with grabbing hold of a card in her hand and activating it.

"I activate **Love Vision**!"

Yuma then was in more shock than ever.

"Love Vision, what is that?"

Suddenly, everything was covered in pink light, causing a heart to shoot out and hit Yuma quare in the face, where he had closed his eyes, for it was very bright, and it 'teleported' him somewhere in the AR.

"Ugh, where am I?"

When Yuma came to, he was looking around, just to find himself in pink light, and a white tuxedo.

"And, what is this?"

As the pink light settled down, all that was seen was where the opening ceremonies of the WDC took place, however set to find the mood of a dance, and everyone was slow dancing.

"Yuma, do you…wanna dance?"

Yuma then took a look at who was in front of him, seeing Kotori with her hair down and without her ribbon, along with wearing a green couture dress.

"Sure, I guess?"

As he took her hand, they started moving in such a rhythmic pattern, as if it was meant to happen and move in those directions and movements.

"I don't know how I'm doing this…"

Kotori then started moving her face towards his, uttering words as she got closer to him.

"Katto…"

They touched lips, oh so softly, Yuma somehow knowing how to end it with his sidew of the kiss while saying:

"bingu…"

* * *

><p><strong>Bolded cards = AnimeFanmade cards:**

**Maiden in Eternal Love, Xyz, Rank 2, LIGHT, Spellcaster:**

ATK: 900  
>DEF: 900<p>

"Maiden in Love" + 1 Level 2 Monster

This card's name is treated as "Maiden in Love" while it is face-up on the field. While this card is in face-up Attack Position, it cannot be destroyed. Put a Maiden Counter on a monster that attacks this card. If you attack a monster with this card, put a Maiden Counter on the attack target. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to reduce all damage that you take in one battle to 100. If this card successfully destroys a monster in battle, it becomes an Xyz Material to this card.

**Diamond Cupid, Xyz, Rank 1, LIGHT, Fairy:**

ATK: 500  
>DEF: 500<p>

3 Level 1 Monsters

When this card is Xyz summoned, you can draw one card. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to place a "Maiden Counter" on a monster on the field.

**Cupid Kiss, Equip Spell:**

If the equipped monster attacks a monster with a Maiden Counter on it and the controller of the equipped monster takes Battle Damage, take control of the monster that inflicts Battle Damage to a player's Life Points at the end of the Damage Step.

**Royal Bachelorette(shameless 'The Bachelorette' reference), Xyz, DARK, Spellcaster, Rank 3:**

ATK: 2000  
>DEF: 1150<p>

3 Level 3 Monsters

Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz material monster from this card to select and change the position of one defense position or set monster (If it has a Flip effect, the effect is not activated). The monster selected then attacks one monster of your choice on the field.

**Over the Top Xyz, Normal Spell Card:**

Select one Xyz monster in your Extra Deck. Special Summon the selected monster and attach this card as an Xyz material. This is treated as an Xyz Summon. If this card is sent to the graveyard by the Xyz Monster's effect, you take damage equal to half of the Xyz monster's ATK, and then reduce the Xyz monster's ATK and DEF to 0.

**Loving Temptress, Xyz, Rank 4, DARK, Spellcaster:**

ATK: 1000  
>DEF: 2300<p>

2 Level Four Monsters

Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card. Select one monster with 4 or more Maiden Counters. Take control of that monster.

**Empress Roll(another shameless reference, this time, to the Megaman NT Warrior Episode, Evil Empress Roll, XD), Level 5, LIGHT, Warrior:**

ATK: 2050  
>DEF: 1500<p>

If there are two Empress Roll cards face up on the field, select one of them. The selected "Empress Roll" is treated as a DARK Attribute monster instead of a LIGHT Monster. If there are three face-up "Empress Roll" cards on the field, select two of them. One is treated as a DARK attribute monster while the other is treated as an attribute of your choice except LIGHT or DARK. If you special summon this card, you can special summon 1 "Empress Roll" from your graveyard only it was sent from your hand to the graveyard. Once per turn, you can change the Level of this card of this card by paying 1000 Life Points. If this effect was activated, it cannot be used for a Synchro Material Monster. This card cannot attack the turn it was special summoned.

**Level Collapse, Normal Spell:**

If this card was sent from your hand to the graveyard by a card effect, you can activate the following card effect:

●If you control 2 Xyz Monsters with no Xyz Materials, you can tribute them. Special Summon 1 monster with a Level equal to the total ranks of the tributed monsters.

**Zubaba Blader, Level 4, EARTH, Warrior:**

ATK: 2100  
>DEF: 0<p>

This card cannot Attack a monster with less than 2000 ATK points. If this card destroys a Level 5 or higher monster in battle, special summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your phase and end the battle phase. This card then switches into defense position and cannot switches into battle positions after this effect has activated.

**Xyz Magnet, Normal Trap:**

Activate only when your opponent's Xyz monster attacks. Switch the attack target to one xyz monster you control.

**Xyz Maiden, Normal Trap:**

Activate when an Xyz monster you control is destroyed and you have 1 "Miaden in Love" on the field. Distribute "Maiden Counters" equal to the rank of the destroyed monster.

**The Proposal, Normal Spell:**

Your opponent chooses and applies one of the following effects:

●Your opponent discards one spell and monster card, and draw one card. Gain 500 Life Points.

●You draw 3 cards and lose 1000 life points.

**Gogogo Vile(Vile. exe author reference!), Counter Trap:**

Activate only when there is a "Gogogo" monster on the field, regardless of the controller and your opponent Special Summoned 2 Level 4 or higher monsters, the turn skips to the End Phase. Your opponent draws one card.

**And our star of the show:**

**Number 13: Paradise, Xyz, Rank 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster(ORIGINAL CREATOR=VILE. EXE)**

ATK: 2400  
>DEF: 1600<p>

2 Level 4 monsters

When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.

* * *

><p>*Classic DBZ voice narration*<p>

With Yuma getting kissed through the effects of "Love Vision" it seems that a spectacular event has occured for Yuma and Kotori. However, things are still unanswered to every question here. Numbers 13 and 39 have been summoned, but is the duel truly over? What did this Love Vision create for Yuma? Is this the start of Yuma's true feelings? Who were those voices in Kotori's head? What is that third voice that had entered into Kotori's head? Was it an ally? Or could it be a threat towards Yuma? Find out on April Friday the 13th, for the next exciting episode of My Maiden's Number!

Btw, i'm not saying what Luminous Xyz and Love vision did just yet, so wait till next chappy!


	5. 31 is the New Bad Luck

_**My Maiden's Number:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thankfully, Fanfiction didn't screw up and go down in flames, preventing me from releasing this chapter. ANYWAYS:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*dbz narration*<strong>

**Previously, on Dragon Ball- I mean, My Maiden's Number, the Duel between the two teens Yuma and Kotori had Yuma up against the edge. Kotori had proven to be a surprisingly good opponent, especially with her Maiden Counters Strategy, bringing out the evolved Xyz Monster, Maiden in Eternal Love. Yuma tried to spare himself the turn, only to be one upped by Kotori and her Spell cards! With her quick work in summoning many Xyz Monsters that had crippled his field, Yuma then quickly summoned his own Number Card, Number 39: Utopia against Kotori, hoping to provide a defence. However, Kotori took advantage of him and the Number, distributing more Maiden Counters to Utopia. Yuma, still with the lead, Kotori then countered his Number, with another Number, Number 13: Paradise. Upon summon, voices entered her head and began to make her struggle internally, where in a quick move, played a mysterious card known as Love Vision. When the card had been activated, Yuma was sent to somewhere else within the AR system, seeing a dance type of setting, along with Yuma getting a kiss from Kotori, but the duel result was inconclusive from there. Will he ever escape and find out that Number's powers? This duel continues her on My Maiden's Number!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: 31 is the New Bad Luck<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Zexal.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kotori's lips were still pressing against Yuma's, and he was kissing back in compensation, but…something wasn't right to him.<p>

'_This feeling, it doesn't feel real…I don't have feelings for this Kotori, as the onethat I see everyday…this Kotori…it feels, like, a…ILLUSION!'_

A voice then was heard in the back of his head.

"…uma…Yu…ma!..YUMA!"

As Yuma then opened his eyes, he saw the entire dance and kiss scene disappear, seeing everything reappearing in a flash of light, where he was on the dueling field, noticing Utopia was beside Kotori and her own Number, while Kotori's dark aura was noticeable, but not as dark as when he faced the other numbers.

"What was that?"

Kotori clutched her heart with a small smile.

"**Love Vision**…it projects a vision of the Love from someone's heart onto another's, only giving what they truly desire from that one individual that saw the Love…"

Astral then was just befuddled, and tried to get answers out of Yuma.

"Yuma, what did she show you with this 'Love Vision' card?"

Yuma then blushed, quickly turning away from him.

"It's classified! None of your business!"

Kotori then snapped him back into the duel.

"Love Vision first removes an Equip Spell Card from my hand. It then takes control of a single monster, only if that monster has 3 or more Maiden Counters! At my End Phase, the removed card returns to me, but I have to give it to you, in exchange, I also get to add another Equip Spell card to my hand!"

A spell card then materialized into her empty hand, bringing an evil smirk to her face.

"Now, I'm finishing this duel! I play my Happy Marriage!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Marriage, Equip Spell:<strong>_

_This card can only be activated while a face-up monster that is owned by your opponent is on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by the ATK of that monster. If the equipped monster is a monster that your opponent originally controlled, increase the ATK of the equipped monster by half of the original ATK of that monster._

* * *

><p>Soon, bells started ringing in the air, and the two Number cards were at an altar with a priest.<p>

"You…cannot…be serious."

The priest then asked the most important question of all.

"Number 39, do you take, Number 13 as your lawfully wedded wife?"

The warrior number nodded, while uttering in a booming male voice.

"I do, my lost Empress."

They embraced, where a pink aura then surrounded Utopia, increasing his strength.

* * *

><p><em>No.39 Utopia: <em>

_ATK: 2500 + 1250 = 3750_

* * *

><p>"3750 attack points?"<p>

"Now, I win! Utopia, attack Yuma with Rising Sun Slash!"

As Utopia raised its sword for an attack, he threw the blade at Yuma. However, Yuma wasn't afraid of it at all.

"I activate the effect of a card in my graveyard!"

A red armored knight then rose up from the purple portal, crouching down in a defensive stance.

* * *

><p><em>Tasuke Knight, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT:<em>

_ATK: 1700  
>DEF: 100<em>

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack, if this card is in your Graveyard and you have no cards in your hand: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard and end the Battle Phase. Each player can only use the effect of "Tasuke Knight" once per Duel._

* * *

><p>"What is this Yuma?"<p>

"Tasuke Knight's special ability. If I have no cards in my hand, and it is in the graveyard, when you declare an attack, I can end the battle phase and special summon this card."

Kotori scowled, but started smirking evilly at him.

"Heh…I end my turn, but at this time, I take my removed card, and give it to you."

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 0<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 12:<em>

* * *

><p>She started walking as soon as a card materialized into her hand.<p>

"Uh…Yuma? What is she doing?"

"Well, according to the effects of this **'Love Vision'** card, she is giving me a Spell Card that she removed earlier."

"Yes, but wouldn't it be easier to simply throw it to us rather than walk over 4 feet to hand it over?"

"I guess, but maybe Kotori can't throw a card like that or something?"

As soon as Kotori reached him, she smiled in an enticing way at Yuma.

"Come here, Yuma…"

She put one cheek inside her hand, making Yuma blush at his forwardness.

"What are y-"

She then took him by surprise, kissing him fully on his lips, while slipping the card into his hand, but the one who was most confused, was Astral.

"Yuma, does your friend Kotori possess the same feelings of Love to you just like in those Duel Monster dramas?"

As Kotori broke the kiss, she then moved her eyes towards Astral, walking away shortly after.

"Astral…why did she look at you?"

Astral then looked at Yuma with curiosity.

"What makes you ask a thing at a time like this?"

"Because…it looked like she was looking directly at you."

Astral then put a hand to his chin.

"Hmm…she must have some sort of conflict with me."

"Exactly. Something is not entirely correct about this. That number…"

Yuma then put a hand to his deck.

"And I'm going to do whatever it takes to save you! I draw!"

As he drew his card, he grinned.

"Here we go! Card Car D, in attack mode!"

A small thin blue car with a flaming hood then drove onto the field.

* * *

><p><em>Card Car D, Level 2, Machine, EARTH:<em>

_ATK: 800  
>DEF: 400<em>

_Cannot be Special Summoned. During your Main Phase 1 of the turn this card was Normal Summoned: You can Tribute this face-up card; draw 2 cards, and enter your End Phase. You cannot Special Summon a monster(s) the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

><p>"Now, I'm activating my card's ability!"<p>

The car's engines then started kicking up again.

"By sacrificing it, I can end my turn, and draw 2 cards!"

As the car sped off into oblivion, 2 cards fell from the air, making him catch them.

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 3<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 13, Kotori:<em>

* * *

><p>"You haven't won yet! I draw!"<p>

As she drew her card, she was shocked.

"What is this card?"

A voice then entered her mind, clearly labeled as the voice from chapter 1(I don't know how to label/describe this to be honest…)

"It is a supporting card for the Numbers. I highly suggest that you use it."

Kotori just sighed.

"This is hurting…I don't know why…"

She then had a sad look as she continued her turn, causing some of the dark aura to settle down.

"I attack Tasuke Knight with Paradise!"

Number 13 then started gathering pink energy into her staff while twirling it around.

"Empress Paradise Blast!"

The pink energy turned into a stream, destroying the red knight.

"Utopia, let's end this!"

The warrior then brandished his sword, raising it above his head. However, Yuma quickly thought of a counter move.

"I activate Gagaga Gardna's effect inside my hand!"

A monster with a large shield, navy gloves and coat, a grey hat, and a pair of orange and blue shoes rose up in a defensive position.

* * *

><p><em>Gagaga Gardna, Level 4, Warrior, EARTH:<em>

_ATK: 1500  
>DEF: 2000<em>

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can discard 1 card; this card cannot be destroyed by that battle._

* * *

><p>"What now?"<p>

The sword slashed across the shield, destroying it.

"So, you saved yourself one more turn. I shall place this final card facedown."

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 0<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 14, Yuma:<em>

* * *

><p>"I draw!"<p>

As he looked at his card, he got confidence.

"Alrighty! First, I'm playing a little card known as **DraDraDraDraw**!"

Astral was just as surprised as Kotori.

"I've never seen this card!"

"DraDraDraDraDraw first removes a Gagaga and a Gogogo Monster from my graveyard, providing that they are Level 4 Monsters, and in exchange, I can draw 2 new cards!"

A green rock ogre and the same Gagaga Gardna then appeared as two silhouettes before turning into lights and rested on top of his deck.

"And my **Gogogo Ogre** has an effect as well! If it removed from play, I can draw a card, and if it's a monster, I can special summon it!"

Kotori was just shocked.

"But you didn't even send Gogogo Ogre at any point to your graveyard!"

Yuma smirked.

"What about-"

Astral finished his sentence.

"The Magic Jammer!"

Yuma drew his card, smiling.

"Woo hoo! Just what I needed! I special summon, Gagaga Girl!"

A blond-haired magician with a similar look to the Dark Magician Girl twirled around with a giggle, her cell phone blinking.

* * *

><p><em>Gagaga Girl, Level 3, Spellcaster, DARK:<em>

_ATK: 1000  
>DEF: 800<em>

_You can target 1 face-up "Gagaga Magician" you control; this card's Level becomes the Level of that monster. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using only this card and other "Gagaga" monsters as Xyz Material gains this effect._

_●When it is Xyz Summoned: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0._

* * *

><p>"This…thing? What could she possibly do?"<p>

"Well, if I'm going to save Utopia from that marriage, I'm going to need a woman's touch, but I'll get to her in a second. Next, I draw 2 cards from DraDraDraDraw's effect!"

As Yuma increased his hand size to 4, he smirked.

"And here comes some new cards! First, I activate Gagaga Contacts!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gagaga Contacts, Normal Spell:<strong>_

_Tribute 1 "Gagaga Girl" you control. Return all face-up monsters on the field to the owner's hands. You can then select and apply one of the following effects:_

_●Special Summon 1 "Gagaga Magician" from your hand, deck, or graveyard in Face-up attack position. It cannot attack or be tributed._

_●Special Summon 1 Rank 4 or below Xyz monster from your graveyard in face-up attack position. Its ATK is reduced to 0 and cannot change its battle position. After that, select 1 "Gagaga Magician" in your graveyard and attach it to the special summoned Xyz monster. If that Xyz material is detached from the Xyz Monster, destroy it._

* * *

><p>"I sacrifice my Gagaga Girl, to bring back Gagaga Magician!"<p>

The girl then pressed a few buttons on her cellphone, resembling it as calling someone, however, the AR projected it in an unexpected way.

"Senpai, I am in need of your assistance!"

Soon, a small dark portal opened in front of her, causing Gagaga Magician to float out of the portal with a silver cell phone in his hand.

"I'm here," he then casually strolled over to the female Gagaga, "Take a rest."

"Oh my…"

Gagaga Magician then planted a small kiss on Gagaga Girl's forehead, making her blush.

"You should get going now, my apprentice."

Gagaga Girl then quickly nodded, jumping into the small dark purple portal, Yuma, on the other hand was just shocked.

"Ummmm…ok?"

* * *

><p><em>Gagaga Magician, Level 4, Spellcaster, DARK:<em>

_ATK: 1500  
>DEF: 1000<em>

* * *

><p>"Now, here comes the other effect of Gagaga Contacts!"<p>

A strong wind then started blowing over both fields.

"It returns all monsters to the owner's hands!"

Maiden in Eternal Love had no struggles against the winds, fading easily back into the Extra Deck, but Utopia was. As he was resisting the wind's force, he then started fading away, along with the two Overlay units that were around him.

"NO!"

Paradise extended her arm, trying to reach out to Utopia, but he disappeared back into Yuma's Extra Deck before she could touch him. The female Xyz Monster then started getting tears in her eyes, while the winds continued to roar. Kotori however, raised a hand above her head.

"I activate my Counter Trap Card! **Friday the 13****th**!"

"Friday the what?"

The two Overlay units that surrounded Paradise turned into a dark barrier, which in turn, surrounded the Empress Number, making her stay on the field.

"What is this?"

"Friday the 13th, the day of bad luck. Its effects last for one turn, and I can only activate this card when my No.13 Paradise is targeted by a card effect. It first prevents her from being affected by other cards. Second, she can't be destroyed in battle, regardless of monster effects. Third, she no longer is an Xyz monster, is treated as a normal monster, and her Overlay units are sent to the graveyard."

* * *

><p><em><strong>No.13 Paradise, Level 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT:<strong>_

_ATK: 2400  
>DEF: 1600<em>

* * *

><p>Astral was then instantly drawn in by Kotori's counter trap.<p>

"Interesting….that card was specifically designed for that particular number…"

Yuma just ignored Astral's comment.

"Now, I play…"

Yuma then read the title of the card awkwardly.

"…**Text…of…Love**?"

The three were all just more confused at his card choice.

"When I added this, I have no idea, but I'm definitely using it!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Text of Love, Normal Spell:<strong>_

_Activate only while you control one face-up "Gagaga Magician" and you have one "Gagaga Girl" in your graveyard. Negate the effect of "Gagaga Magician". Special Summon "Gagaga Girl from your graveyard._

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Gagaga Magician's silver cell phone rang, receiving a text message, reading it to himself, while another small purple portal opened up.<p>

"I assume you saw it…"

Gagaga Magician then looked away from his screen, looking straight into Gagaga Girk's eyes, who was floating out of the purple portal.

"Gagaga Girl…"

They both came together in an embrace, where Gagaga Magician kissed her forehead once again. Astral, then commented on the situation, while looking at the cameras/readers.

"…This does strongly resemble those 'Duel Monster Dramas' soap operas…"

"No joke, but no time for breaking the fourth wall! I first activate Gagaga Girl's ability! It can become the same level as my Gagaga Magician!"

* * *

><p><em>Gagaga Girl: Level 3 = Level 4<em>

* * *

><p>"Now, I'm Overlaying my Level Fours Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl!"<p>

The two turned into the 2 dark balls of light, opening a galaxy portal in front of him.

"Once again, I construct the Overlay Network, bringing back my Utopia!"

After the gold warrior's sealed form rose and revealed itself, it gave its signature "UTOPIA!" cry.

* * *

><p><em>No.39 Utopia, Rank 4, Warrior, LIGHT:<em>

_ATK: 2500  
>DEF: 2000<em>

* * *

><p>"Now, let's do this one more time! Utopia!"<p>

Utopia then brandished out one of his swords, leaning straight into battle.

"Friday the 13th prevents the destruction of Paradise!"

The same dark barrier then surrounded Paradise, blocking the swords impact, preventing destruction and sending black lightning towards Kotori.

"Ergh…"

* * *

><p><em>Kotori: 1150 – 100 = 1050<em>

* * *

><p>"So with that, I end my turn Kotori!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 2<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 15, Kotori:<em>

* * *

><p>Kotori then stood up after the damage she had been dealt with, breathing heavily as if she was fatigued.<p>

"I…draw…"

As she drew her card, she was scowling under her breath.

"First, my Paradise becomes an Xyz Monster again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>No.13 Paradise, Xyz, Rank 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT:<strong>_

_ATK: 2400  
>DEF: 1600<em>

* * *

><p>"Next, I special summon my Xyz Angel!"<p>

A monster that had an angelic appearance, a black cloth that went around the monster's body, and a pendant that had similar appearance to the one of an Xyz Rank, went around the angel's neck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Xyz Angel, Level 5, Fairy, LIGHT: <strong>_

_ATK: 1300  
>DEF: 1200<em>

_This card's attribute is also treated as 'DARK' while it is face-up on the field. If there's a face-up Rank 4 Xyz monster on the field, you can special summon this card from your hand. Select 1 Xyz Monster on your side of the field, you can treat the selected monster as a Normal Monster and treat its Rank as the Monster's Level until the End Phase. Send any Xyz Material on the selected card to the graveyard. You can treat this card as an Xyz Monster and its level treated as the Rank until the End Phase. You can send the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard in order to increase or decrease the Level or Rank of 1 face-up monster by 1._

* * *

><p>"An Xyz support card!"<p>

Kotori's aura then started spiking wildly, where the aura then had gotten to a more dark shade of purple than what Yuma and Astral have seen before when they were witnessing the other Numbers.

"That Number has seriously got her this time Astral!"

"I don't know Yuma…there's something, odd, about this particular Number 13 card.

"What do you mean Astral?"

"For one Yuma, this Number has no Malice."

Yuma stepped back in shock.

"Wait…so this Number, is pure? Then, what is causing that dark aura?"

Astral suddenly pointed at Kotori's hand.

"Yuma, quick! Look over there!"

Yuma then saw on Kotori's left hand was the Number 13 starting to fade away, while the Number 31 was starting to form in purple, which was much brighter than the 13, on her right hand.

"A Number 31?"

"I activate Xyz Angel's effect! Can turn No.13 Paradise into a Normal Monster!"

The Rank star pendant pendant then flashed to a Level Star, shooting a light bright towards No.13.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No.13 Paradise, Level 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT:<strong>_

_ATK: 2400  
>DEF: 1600<em>

* * *

><p>"Now, I send the top 2 caps from my deck to the graveyard, in order to increase the level of one of my monsters!"<p>

As two cards were sent from the deck to the graveyard, a beast then rose up in light, with a gold axe.

* * *

><p><em>Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, Level 4, Beast-Warrior, LIGHT:<em>

_ATK: 2100  
>DEF: 300<em>

_Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. When this card is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard: Special Summon it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>No.13 Paradise, Level 5, Spellcaster, LIGHT:<strong>_

_ATK: 2400  
>DEF: 1600<em>

* * *

><p>"Another monster?"<p>

"No less…it's a legendary Lishtsworn!"

Kotori started chuckling to herself evilly.

"I overlay Level 5s, No.13 Paradise and Xyz Angel!"

The female Xyz and the male angel turned into 2 balls of yellow light, sinking into another galaxy portal, which shocked Astral and Yuma.

"Of course!"

"No way! A second number?"

"By constructing the Overlay Network, I can Xyz summon! Come forth Number 31, Heartbroken Empress Desire!"

The Number "31" formed and flashed in purple, and the monster's sealed form arose, taking form of a crystal black heart, which started radiating with darkness. The crystal heart then cracked, before completely shattering to reveal a dark smoky wisp. The shadowy wisp started forming into a human body shape. The crystal heart started breaking apart, creating a set of arm braces, a diamond crown with a black onyx jewel that was repeatedly studded around the edges, an almost darkened purple amethyst heart pendant, and a small object that contained pink lipstick inside were formed from the black crystal heart. The wisp then turned from its original form into a female monster, who had a set of jet black hair in the shape of a broken heart (bottom of the hair was rounded with a crack in the middle, hopefully helps…) a black top that had long sleeves, and ended in a curve at the hips. She also wore a pair of tight clad pants, which showed every aspect of the female monster's arms and legs. The eyes opened, showing a set of amethyst eyes, a fringe of yellow appeared on the monster's arms and legs, while the items formed from the crystal heart started putting themselves on and around her. The Number '31' then started glowing on the Empress' hand, while the lipstick turned into a pink beam katana, and the two purple overlay units circled around her, all with both Kotori and the number smirking evilly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No.31 Heartbroken Empress Desire, Xyz, Rank 5, Fiend, DARK:(Also known as No.31 Heartbreaker in TCG)<strong>_

_ATK: 1800  
>DEF: 1800<em>

_2 Level 5 Monsters_

_If the Xyz materials used for the Xyz summoning of this card were LIGHT attribute, you can draw one card. Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz material from this card to send one monster on your side of the field to the graveyard. If the sent monster was Level 3 or lower, this card gains the monster's original ATK and DEF. If the sent monster was Level 4 or higher, this card gains half of the monster's original ATK and DEF. If this card destroys a monster in battle, you can attach the destroyed monster as an Xyz material to this card. If this card has no Xyz Materials attached to this card, destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, you take damage equal to the ATK of this monster._

* * *

><p>"So this is the Number that's been making her suffer and controlled like this!"<p>

Yuma then growled in anger, whereas Kotori just chuckled in a dark tone, along with her voice seeming much darker, probably as dark as the Number itself.

"Eheheheheh…you are just so cute Yuma! The way your face twists like that, it gives me great joy!"

The heart jewel pendant around her neck shattered, before reforming into black rectangle, with the Number 31 glowing on the jewel, just as it was glowing on her hand.

"Astral, did you just see that? Do you have any idea what that heart thing around her neck is?"

"Yuma, this is the first time I saw it as well. I don't know what it is either."

Kotori then snapped them back into reality, drawing a new car through Number 31's effect.

"I activate No.31's effect! I can use an Overlay Unit, and she gets much stronger!"

The lipstick beam katana then absorbed an Overlay Unit, causing it to retract back into the normal makeup product, where she then started applying it to her lips.

"Absorption Blow Kiss!"

The female Number then turned to Wulf, kissing her hand and blowing a pink kiss shape towards the other monster. As the pink kiss hit Wulf, it turned into a pink light, shooting towards the lipstick, making it turn back into a longer version of the pink beam katana.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No.31 Heartbroken Empress Desire:<em>**

_ATK: 1800 + 1050 = 2850  
>DEF: 1800 + 150 = 1950<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>No.31 Heartbroken Empress Desire: <em>_1 Overlay Unit_**

* * *

><p>"Next, I activate the effect of my <strong>Brutal Maiden<strong> in my graveyard! Once per duel, I can detach 1 Xyz Material from your monster, and attach it to mine!"

Suddenly, a more beaten up, tattered, dark clothed Maiden in Love appeared on the field, running up to Utopia, grabbing one of his Overlay Units, then tossing it to Empress Desire.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No.31 Heartbroken Empress Desire: 2 Overlay units<em>**

* * *

><p><em>No.39 Utopia: 1 Overlay unit <em>

* * *

><p>"But that's not all! Now, you take damage equal to 400 points of damage equal to the Rank of the Overlay Unit's original owner!"<p>

As Brutal Maiden finished throwing the Overaly Unit, she then landed right in fron of Yuma with her hands in a clasped position.

"Heartdouken!"

As soon as Brutal Maiden reached Yuma, she shot a fiery heart object at Yuma's chest, causing him to falter and lose life points.

* * *

><p><em>Yuma: 2700 – 1600 = 1100<em>

* * *

><p>"Gah…"<p>

Astral then started to see himself fade.

"Astral!"

"I'm fine…but we must continue…"

Yuma then stood up, weakly panting.

"Now, as a cost for my Brutal Maiden's effect to carry out, I must remove her and 3 other LIGHT monsters from my graveyard as a cost. However, it lets me activate this card!"

As her 4 monsters, Brutal Maiden, and the 3 Watapons left her grave, a Spell card then absorbed them, which created a Light Beam.

"It's time for **Dissidia Final Overlay**! I can activate this card when I have 4 non-Xyz, Fusion, or Synchro Fairy Monsters removed from play. The next thing I do is choose a LIGHT monster that isn't again, an Xyz, Fusion, or Synchro. Then, that monster becomes an Overlay Unit towards one of my own Xyz Monsters, and it increases it's ATK and DEF by half!"

The Light Beam turned into a pink light, where a spirit of Wulf then was shot into an Overlay Unit form, going towards Empress Desire.

"That's a total of another 1050 ATK and 150 DEF!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>No.31 Heartbroken Empress Desire:<em>**

_ATK: 2850 + 1050 = 3900  
>DEF: 1950 + 150 = 2100<em>

* * *

><p>"That's 100 away from 4000!"<p>

"I attack with No.31! Lipstick Beam Saber!"

The pink light sparked, where the Empress yelled at the top of her lungs before she started attacking Utopia.

"I use Utopia's Last Overlay Unit to save him! Go, Moon Barrier!"

Utopia's last Overlay Unit then absorbed into his chest, turning his wings into a barrier, protecting him from the attack.

"Grrrgh…"

The attack then repelled back, making Utopia's face guard break, revealing a red-eyed human face.

"Is that, what Utopia looks like?"

Kotori growled.

"I end my turn!"

Utopia then looked at Yuma, who spoke to him in a booming male voice.

"I am finished if she directs one more attack to me. Yuma, you know what you must do."

Yuma nodded, looking directly at both Kotori and the card in his hand.

"**Luminous Xyz**…"

* * *

><p><strong>FanmadeAnime cards:**

**Number 13: Paradise, Xyz, Rank 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT(ORIGINAL CREATOR=VILE. EXE)**

ATK: 2400  
>DEF: 1600<p>

2 Level 4 monsters

When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.

**Happy Marriage, Equip Spell:**

This card can only be activated while a face-up monster that is owned by your opponent is on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by the ATK of that monster. If the equipped monster is a monster that your opponent originally controlled, increase the ATK of the equipped monster by half of the original ATK of that monster.

**Love Vision, Normal Spell:**

Banish one Equip Spell card from your hand. Take control of One Monster on your opponent's side of the field that has 3 or more Maiden Counters. You can then add one Equip Spell Card from your deck to your hand. If you activate the added Equip Spell Card, only the monster you took control of this turn can attack, and can be the only one targeted for the Equip Spell, for this turn only. At the End Phase, the banished Equip Spell Card is given to your opponent.

**DraDraDraDraw, Normal Spell:**

Banish one "Gagaga" and one "Gogogo" monster from your graveyard. Draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Gogogo Ogre, Level 4, Rock, EARTH:**

ATK: 1700  
>DEF: 1000<p>

You can pay 800 Life points. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is ever banished, you can draw one card from your deck. If it is a monster, you can special summon it from your hand.

**Gagaga Contacts, Normal Spell:**

Tribute 1 "Gagaga Girl" you control. Return all face-up monsters on the field to the owner's hands. You can then select and apply one of the following effects:

●Special Summon 1 "Gagaga Magician" from your hand, deck, or graveyard in Face-up attack position. It cannot attack or be tributed.

●Special Summon 1 Rank 4 or below Xyz monster from your graveyard in face-up attack position. Its ATK is reduced to 0 and cannot change its battle position. After that, select 1 "Gagaga Magician" in your graveyard and attach it to the special summoned Xyz monster. If that Xyz material is detached from the Xyz Monster, destroy it.

**Text of Love, Normal Spell:**

Activate only while you control one face-up "Gagaga Magician" and you have one "Gagaga Girl" in your graveyard. Negate the effect of "Gagaga Magician". Special Summon "Gagaga Girl" from your graveyard.

**Xyz Angel, Level 5, Fairy, LIGHT: **

ATK: 1300  
>DEF: 1200<p>

This card's attribute is also treated as 'DARK' while it is face-up on the field. If there's a face-up Rank 4 Xyz monster on the field, you can special summon this card from your hand. Select 1 Xyz Monster on your side of the field, you can treat the selected monster as a Normal Monster and treat its Rank as the Monster's Level until the End Phase. Send any Xyz Material on the selected card to the graveyard. You can treat this card as an Xyz Monster and its level treated as the Rank until the End Phase. You can send the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard in order to increase or decrease the Level or Rank of 1 face-up monster by 1.

**Friday the 13th, Counter Trap:**

You can only activate this card if You control one "Number 13: Paradise", and it is targeted by a Spell or Trap card effect. Detach all Xyz Materials from Number 13: Paradise. This card can no longer be affected by other card effects. This card cannot be destroyed in battle. This card is treated as a Normal Monster, having its Rank treated as its Level. These effects last until the End Phase.

**Dissidia Final Overlay, Normal Spell:(Blatant reference to Dissidia Final Fantasy)**

You can only activate this card if you have 4 non-Xyz, Fusion, and Synchro monsters that are removed from play. Choose one LIGHT non-Xyz, Fusion, or Synchro monster from your graveyard, and attach it as an Xyz material to one Xyz monster you control. The Xyz monster then gains ATK and DEF equal to half of the attached monster's ATK and DEF. If this Xyz Material is removed, halve the monster's ATK and DEF.

**Brutal Maiden, Level 4, Fairy, DARK:(cookies to those who know where I got the 'Heartdouken' part from)**

ATK: 2100  
>DEF: 0<p>

This card cannot be Normal Summoned if there are no Xyz, Synchros, or Fusion Monsters on your opponent's field. If thi card is in your graveyard, you can detach one Xyz material from one Xyz Monster on your opponent'sside of the field, and attach it to one of your own Xyz monsters, and inflict damage equal to the original owner's Xyz Monster's Rank x400. After that effect is resolved, this card and 3 other monsters are bnished from your graveyard. Each player can activate the effect of "Brutal Maiden" once per duel.

**And our star of the show:**

**No.31 Heartbroken Empress Desire, Xyz, Rank 5, Fiend, DARK:(Also known as Number 31: Heartbreaker in TCG)**

ATK: 1800 DEF: 1800

2 Level 5 Monsters

If the Xyz materials used for the Xyz summoning of this card were LIGHT attributed, you can draw one card. Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz material from this card to send one monster on your side of the field to the graveyard. If the sent monster was Level 3 or lower, this card gains the monster's original ATK and DEF. If the sent monster was Level 4 or higher, this card gains half of the monster's original ATK and DEF. If this card destroys a monster in battle, you can attach the destroyed monster as an Xyz material to this card. If this card has no Xyz Materials attached to this card, destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, you take damage equal to the ATK of this monster.

* * *

><p><strong>*dbz ending narration*<strong>

**It seems as our friends Yuma and Astral have been pushed into a corner with the true evil number Kotori has been hurting from, Number 31, Heartbroken Empress Desire! With Utopia no longer having Overlay Units and Heartbroken Empress Desire having 1100 away from doubling Utopia's attack points and a full stock of Overlay Units for use, Kotori definitely has the advantage. What is the meaning of this Number Card that she mysteriously summoned? What had happened to Number 13? And with these stakes, can Yuma turn the tables once again, or will Kotori's Number card completely destroy him? Find out next time, before or after April 24th for the Final Episode, of My Maiden's Number!**


	6. You and I

_**My Maiden's Number Finale: **_

* * *

><p><strong>*dbz narration*<strong>

Previously on My Maiden's Number, Kotori had taken control, literally! She stole Yuma's Utopia, and pretty much his heart, through her mysterious card, Love Vision! However, Kotori had acted very strangely, giving him a kiss on the lips when giving him a card known as "Luminous Xyz". Questioning the Number 13, Yuma made quick moves to clear Utopia off of Kotori's field, however failing to get rid of her, but still had Number 39 back in his grasp. However, Kotori didn't possess one Number, no, she had two, summoning a powerful and dark Number, Number 31: Heartbreaker(I changed it only for this chapter.) . This in turn, revealed who was the true dark number, but what had happened to Number 13? Will Yuma survive? What does this "Luminous Xyz" do anyway? This duel and story concludes today on MY MAIDEN'S NUMBER!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: You and I<strong>_

"**Luminous Xyz**…"

Yuma looked up, taking a breath, knowing his life points were in a pinch.

"Astral, any ideas?"

Astral floated up, or tried to, for he looked at the stats.

* * *

><p><em>Yuma: 1100<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Kotori: 1050<em>

* * *

><p>"We may be facing a 50 life point difference Yuma, but we must prevent Utopia from being destroyed."<p>

Kotori, along with her dark Xyz Monster, **No.31 Heartbreaker**, were smirking evilly.

"Well, are you gonna make your last turn count or are you going to stand there? Lost your precious Kattobingu spirit?"

Yuma then had fiery eyes.

"I never lose my Kattoubingu spirit Kotori! And I'm not losing you because of that Number!"

Kotori then flinched, grabbing the side of her head in pain.

"Agh…what is this strain? No, I mustn't lose focus. Must focus on getting Yuma. I've come so far…I lost so much to gain just the same amount…"

She then stood up, however, her expression changing as she looked at him.

"Yuma…"

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 0<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 16, Yuma:<em>

* * *

><p>Yuma then drew one of his cards, getting a bit worried with the stats.<p>

"Alright, I think this will work."

He then directed his attention from his hand to the field.

"Here goes a Spell Card called **Gagaga Steel Cage**!"

A spiked cage with the Gagaga Symbol then surrounded Yuma and a small ball of light rose from his graveyard.

"This prevents you from attacking me for 2 whole turns…"

Yuma then just growled a little.

"However, as a cost, I have to remove my Gagaga Magician in my graveyard, and one of your monsters gains that monster's attack and defense points as well."

Gagaga Magician's soul then appeared in the light ball, shooting and fully forming over the beam Katana, making No.31 Heartbreaker get stronger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No.31 Heartbreaker, Xyz, Rank 5, Fiend, DARK:<strong>_

_ATK: 3900 + 1500 = 5400  
>DEF: 2100 + 1000 = 3100<em>

* * *

><p>Yuma just closed his eyes and scowled. Astral tried to however, attract the attention of Yuma.<p>

"Yuma, you still have-"

Yuma then groaned and facepalmed himself.

"OF COURSE! I activate Overlay Eater's ability in my graveyard!"

A red lizard then appeared onto the field.

"I can steal an Overlay Unit from you, and add it to my own Xyz monster!"

The red lizard's tongue then stretched out, grabbing an Overlay Unit and attaching it to No.39 Utopia.

* * *

><p><em>No.39 Utopia: 1 Overlay Unit<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>No.31 Heartbreaker: 2 Overlay Units<strong>_

* * *

><p>"And the Overlay Unit I took was your Lightsworn Wulf, so you lose half of your ATK and DEF!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>No.31 Heartbreaker:<em>**

_ATK: 5400 ÷ 2 = 2700  
>DEF: 3200 ÷ 2 = 1600<em>

* * *

><p>"Now, I shall end my turn with one card facedown."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 1<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 17, Kotori:<em>

* * *

><p>"I draw!"<p>

As Kotori drew her card, she spent a little bit of time on the card she just drew.

"Excellent, I activate the card **Tributed Xyz**!"

As the card activated, 2 screens with the words "Extra Deck" appeared in front of them.

"Here's what happens. We send an Xyz monster from each other's Extra Decks to the graveyard, and then we can special summon a monster with exactly 1 higher or lower level from our decks than the sent Xyz Monster's Rank."

Kotori tapped on the "Leviathan Dragon", while Yuma chose the Rank 5 "**Heart Seeker"**. Kotori pulled a card out of her deck, giving Yuma another evil smirk.

"I can Special Summon a Level 4 monster, such as Victoria!"

A gold fairy monster with large dragonic wings, which were also golden, blonde hair, more gold armor, a scepter in the shape of a dragon, finally, four dragon heads that connected to her dress in a carriage fashion, floated up onto the field. Honestly, what were the card designers thinking?

* * *

><p><em>Victoria, Level 4, Fairy, LIGHT:<em>

_ATK: 1800  
>DEF: 1500<em>

_Once per turn, you can select 1 Dragon-Type monster from your opponent's Graveyard, and Special Summon to your side of the field. Your opponent cannot select another face-up Fairy-Type monster as an attack target._

* * *

><p>"Alright then, I summon my Overlay Owl!"<p>

A white, but formally dressed owl then flew onto the field, with a black cane, yellow vest, and a red cape.

* * *

><p><em>Overlay Owl, Level 4, Winged-Beast, WIND:<em>

_ATK: 800  
>DEF: 1600<em>

_Once per turn: You can pay 600 Life Points; detach 1 Xyz Material from a monster on the field._

* * *

><p>Kotori just scowled.<p>

"Looks like I can't use No.31's ability or attack, however," she just smirked evilly, "I can still use this girl's ability!"

Suddenly, the light came from the female fairy's staff, causing in yellow, the number "17" to form and flash, with Leviathan Dragon's sealed form rising from a dark cloud. The purple orb uncoiled itself to become its body and head, while the scythes around it became wings. The 17 on its horn glowed brightly as it let out a loud roar. As the Special Summon was complete, the Number 17 also glowed on her right hand.

* * *

><p><em>No.17 Leviathan Dragon, Xyz, Rank 3, Dragon, WATER:<em>

_ATK: 2000  
>DEF: 0<em>

_2 Level 3 monsters_

_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains 500 ATK. If this card has no Xyz Material, it cannot attack your opponent directly._

* * *

><p>"How did she summon Leviathan Dragon?"<p>

Astral gasped at the Fairy monster.

"Victoria has the effect to revive Dragon monsters from our graveyard. Using Xyz Tributer to send a Dragon from our Extra Deck to the graveyard, and then reviving them to create another army."

Yuma was just confused.

"Leviathan Dragon doesn't seem like a threat…no overlay units, 2000 ATK, and it can't attack us directly."

Astral nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. She must be planning something more."

Kotori seemed to scowl at Astral, before she spoke.

"Since I can't do much more, I end my turn."

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 0<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 18, Yuma:<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gagaga Steel Cage<strong>: 1 Turn left_

* * *

><p>"I draw!"<p>

Yuma grimaced at the card he drew.

"I play one card facedown, and activate my Owl's effect!"

A small wind started coming over Kotori's field.

"I can pay 600 life points, and one overlay unit on your monster gets blown away!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>No.31: Heartbreaker<strong>: 1 Overlay Unit_

* * *

><p><em>Yuma: 1100 – 600 = 500<em>

* * *

><p>"One more Overlay Unit and your monster's history!"<p>

Astral then caught his attention.

"The Trap card Yuma!"

Yuma then flinched.

"Right…I activate **ZEXAL Miracle**! Here's what goes down, first, I'm required to remove a ZW card from my deck," Yuma took out the "ZW - Unicorn Spear" from his deck, and put it away somewhere. "And an effect monster on my side of the field, in order to deal an extra 500 Life points!"

As Overlay Owl disappeared, it turned into a beam of white light, before shooting itself into Kotori's chest.

"Agh!"

* * *

><p><em>Kotori: 1050 – 500 = 550<em>

* * *

><p>"What the-"<p>

As she was struck, a flashback appeared in her head, showing her how she 'lost' to Yuma and him reciting that line from that dream.

* * *

><p>"You're not perfect to me…"<p>

* * *

><p>Kotori fell back from the shock before a voice got into her head again.<p>

"Get up. You are perfect to him."

Her eyes then lost all of its previous shine, full of nothing more than a blank stare. No.31 on the field was smirking evilly.

"Well little boy, all of what you've known of your precious Kotori is gone."

Yuma just scowled.

"What comes next is **ZEXAL Miracle**'s second effect! It normally lets us draw 1 card, but if I removed an effect monster that had the same level as the ZW, then I can draw 4 cards, and you draw 2!"

As they both drew their cards, Yuma just growled at the Number.

"And oh man, when I get to getting rid of you from Kotori, you will be sorry! The card ZEXAL Miracle forces me to end my turn, so let's get this over with! Turn End!"

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 5<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 19, Kotori:<em>

* * *

><p>Kotori's voice then matched the Number's, becoming quite dark, along with the Number glowing quite intensely.<p>

"**You're finished Yuma! I draw!"**

As Kotori, or Number 31, made Kotori fraw the card, Yuma got worried.

"**Thanks for some new cards Yuma. I can first activate **Ranking Units**! I can permanently reduce the Rank of No.31 for it to get 2 overlay Units, however, it also loses 1000 ATK and DEF, for it also turns a Rank 3 or below monster into a Normal Monster."**

As the two Rank stars flew out of No.31's card, they became 2 purple overlay units, attaching themselves to Heartbreaker.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No.31 Heartbreaker: 3 Overlay Units<strong>_

_ATK: 2700 – 1000 = 1700  
>DEF: 1600 – 1000 = 600<em>

* * *

><p>Yuma just gasped.<p>

"That means,"

Kotori just laughed at his expense.

"**2 more for my use! Now, I choose Leviathan Dragon as a Normal Monster!"**

* * *

><p><em>No.17 Leviathan Dragon, Level 3, Dragon, WATER<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Finally, I'll consume 2 Overlay Units, for No.31 to get so much more powerful!"<strong>

The two Overlay units then absorbed into the pink beam katana, before Leviathan Dragon and Victoria got slashed, fueling the now bright, sparking, 15 feet beam katana lightsaber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No.31 Heartbreaker:<strong>_

_ATK: 1700 + 2000 = 3700 + 900 = 4600  
>DEF: 600 + 0 = 600 + 750 = 1250<em>

* * *

><p>Yuma was just confused.<p>

"Why would she need all of that power when Leviathan Dragon was just fine to power her up?"

Kotori's cards then glowed purple, rising in front of her.

"**Spell cards activate! **Immortal Overlay Blade** and **Chain Confession**!"**

Chains then sprouted out of the ground, while the Beam Katana in No.31's hand disassembled before turning into a large fifteen feet steel sword, similar to the structure of the Master Sword, along with turning into a large Master Sword Lightsaber with a dark purple light blade, giving Yuma some fear.

"**This blade can prevent my Monster's destruction, by it can be an Overlay Unit itself, however, at a cost, another 1500 ATK and DEF are taken out of my Xyz monster."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>No.31 Heartbreaker:<strong>_

_ATK: 4600 – 1500 = 3100  
>DEF: 1250 – 1500 = 0<em>

* * *

><p>Yuma then scowled at the chains that had Utopia withheld.<p>

"And what does that confession card do?"

Kotori smirked.

"**It does this! Utopia, attack Heartbreaker now!"**

"What?"

The steel cage that was around Yuma and Kotori then was shattered by the electrical pulses from the chains, forcing Utopia to move forward and attack.

"No!"

Astral then raised his hand.

"I activate my trap!"

Yuma just scowled.

"Stop stealing my moves, this is my fanfic! I activate **Half Unbreak**!"

A few bubbles then surrounded the warrior number, creating sparks as contact came between the monsters.

"This prevents Utopia from getting taken out, and I only take half the damage!"

Sparks flew back, striking Yuma intensely.

"KOTORI!"

* * *

><p><em>Yuma: 500 – 300 = 200<em>

* * *

><p>Kotori's eyes then snapped open with her normal gaze, crying out towards Yuma, reaching out to him.<p>

"YUMA!"

Suddenly, purple lightning sparked from the Numbers on her hands, causing her to wail in pain as well. Yuma opened his eyes, seeing Kotori getting hurt, severely. He then tried to stand up, even through the pain.

"I'm going to save you!"

The chains the disappeared, however, the sparks around the two who were still dueling had not, immediately switching to Yuma's turn.

* * *

><p><em>Hand: 0<em>

* * *

><p><em>Turn 20, Yuma:<em>

* * *

><p>Yuma looked at his deck, gritting his teeth as the sparks continued to shock him.<p>

"C'mon, I need that card right now!"

As he placed a hand to his deck, he shouted at the top of his lungs with a very energetic smile.

"Kattobingu, daze ore! DRAW!"

As he drew his card, he smirked without even looking at the card as he activated it.

"Spell Card, MONSTER REBORN!"

Suddenly, Kotori got possessed by the number again.

"**What? NO!"**

A light then erupted in front of Yuma. The number "13" formed and flashed in blue, and a familiar sealed form emerged. The form began to change and shift until all arrangement were made, filling in the armaments. She grasped her staff, her 13 glowing, and spun it around before yelling her trademark "HEE-YAH!" and taking a battle stance, making Yuma cheer.

"Special Summon, No.13 Paradise!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Number 13: Paradise, Xyz, Rank 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster:<strong>_

_ATK: 2400  
>DEF: 1600<em>

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch._

* * *

><p>As Paradise looked at Kotori, a sad look was in the LIGHT spellcaster's eyes.<p>

"Kotori…"

Yuma was just shocked to hear the Number on his field speak.

"She can also talk?"

"…I shouldn't have let this happen."

Utopia then looked at Paradise, getting somewhat red in his face, although with a hint of sadness in his expression, which made Yuma confused, until Utopia and Paradise sent him a telepathy message.

"Yuma, defeat her, and the Number."

"No.31 is my dark corrupted copy, where the painful and straining darkness could no longer be suppressed by my original purpose, to keep Kotori from being possessed by her desires."

Yuma then nodded at the two Numbers before looking at Kotori, whose expression switched to a painful one, where she was still being shocked.

"Yuma! Use it!"

"Hang in there Kotori! For my next move, I will activate a Spell Card, the one that you gave me Kotori! Equip Spell, Luminous Xyz!"

Suddenly, as the Spell Card was activated, a bright beam of Light shone down over them, making Utopia and Paradise bask in the light, while Heartbreaker and Kotori hissed and looked away in disgust.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luminous Xyz, Equip Spell:<strong>_

_This card can only be activated when there are 2 LIGHT Xyz monsters on your side of the field. Detach 1 Xyz material from all face up Xyz monsters with at least 1 Xyz Material attached to them. The monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK and DEF for each Xyz material that were detached from each monster. If the equipped monster fails to destroy a monster, in battle, you can send this card to the graveyard to activate one of the following effects:_

_●All monsters on your side of the field lose 1500 ATK. All monsters on your side of the field can attack your opponent directly. If they attack once this turn, this effect applies._

_●Select 1 Rank 3 or Higher Xyz Monster on both sides of the field. Destroy it, and inflict damage to the Xyz monster's owner equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

><p>"How do you like it Heartbreaker? This light is Kotori's, and with it, I'm going to defeat you!"<p>

As the light continued to shine radiantly, the Overlay Units disintegrated into yellow stardust.

"First, an Overlay Unit is removed from all monsters with Overlay Units, so, there goes your last Overlay Unit!"

Luminous Xyz then encompassed the remaining Overlay Units on the field, turning into light that surrounded Utopia. However, No.31 was still on the field.

"Immortal Overlay Blade removes the other unit, while being treated as an Overlay Unit itself! Plus, you can't destroy it in battle!"

"That's not what I'm aiming at and you know it! Now, for each Overlay Unit, Utopia gets a 400 point boost!"

* * *

><p><em>No.39 Utopia:<em>

_ATK: 2500 + 800 = 3300_

* * *

><p>"Oh no!"<p>

"Utopia, let's do this! Kattobingu, daze ore!"

Utopia then took out his two swords, which were brimming in gold and light.

"Luminous Hope Blade!"

The two monsters then clashed swords, creating golden light that pushed Kotori back.

"**AGH!"**

* * *

><p><em>Kotori: 550 – 200 = 350<em>

* * *

><p>"And since I failed to destroy No.31, the second effect of Luminous Xyz is activated!"<p>

Paradise then flew pretty fast in front of Kotori, giving Kotori a scared look.

"No…"

Paradise had a few tears in her eyes, as pink light started building within the staff.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No.13 Paradise:<strong>_

_ATK: 2300 – 1500 = 900_

* * *

><p>"This better get you back Kotori!"<p>

The pink blast then came out of the staff, making Kotori fly back from the impact, with visible tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>Kotori: 350 – 900 = 0 LOSE<em>

* * *

><p><em>Yuma: 200 WIN<em>

* * *

><p>As the AR space disappeared around them, Astral stuck his hand out.<p>

"Even your closest friends can be infected with their desires."

As a force flowed out of Astral's hand to receive the Number, however, a different force cance;;ed it out, causing a wind wave to push back a little.

"What was that?"

Astral just scowled and stuck his hand out again.

"Now!"

As Astral applied a force to receive the number, this happened.

"I won't let you!"

Suddenly, the same pink humanoid spirit from Chapter 1 appeared out of Kotori's diamond heart jewel thing around Kotori's neck, blocking the force with one hand and throwing something at Astral.

"Astral! Incoming!"

Astral quickly stepped back, or floated back, catching a card that the pink spirit threew.

"What is this?"

Astral turned over the card, looking at it with a shocked expression.

"Only Number 31?"

He growled as he put the Number card away for a second.

"Give us the other one!"

"I won't, and it will not happen."

The pink being then materialized a duel disk, which was very similar to the one Astral used, appeared in the hand of it, before a light blade in a pink color appeared on the edge of the duel disk, creating a-

"HOW THE HECK DOES SHE HAVE A LIGHTSABER?"

Astral then concentrated as well, getting his own duel disk and turning it into a blue lightsaber.

"...what?"

The two beings then started going at each toher, dueling it out with duel disk lightsabers, while Yuma just ran over to Kotori, hoping to wake her up.

"Kotori, wake up!"

As Kotori was in Yuma's arms, trying to be awoken, she stirred only a little.

"C'mon Kotori, you have to be alright!"

As Kotori flittered her eyes open, Yuma smiled.

"You're alright!"

Kotori shrieked in fear, leaping away from him, obvious fear in her eyes.

"Kotori?"

"I…I…"

Suddenly, her head had turned to the right, shocked at what was happening.

"Mia!"

"Mia?"

"Kotori?"

As the pink one, or "Mia" as Kotori called her, turned around, Kotori had tears in her eyes.

"I trusted you, I did what you said was best and possible…"

Everyone looked at her.

"But I still…" she glanced at Yuma, where she had tears that threatened to fall. "I'm not perfect to you…am I Yuma?"

Yuma was just confused.

"What?"

Kotori's tears then fell to the ground, knees shaking.

"It's all my fault…IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Turning around, she sprinted away from Yuma, leaving a trail of tears behind her, making it imposed for Yuma to get anything out of her.

"Kotori…"

Meanwhile, Astral and "Mia" just stood there, mysteriously somehow putting their excuse for a lightsaber duel away somewhere, both startled at the upset. Astral cleared his throat, or tried to, breaking the tension.

"Mia, am I correct?"

Mia looked at him and sadly nodded. Yuma stood next to him.

"Could you explain everything?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere, local flower shop where the Freesia were grown:<strong>_

On a bench, Kotori was face down in her hands, crying her heart out.

"I've done too much! I can't go back to him now! All my moves, attempts, and that duel! What I have done was so immoral! So…"

The same voice of Yuma rang in her mind.

"You're not perfect to me…"

"Why? Why did I have to listen to it? What was I thinking? A duel? That was Yuma's specialty! I just did it, and lost I'm useless now! Just forever useless!"

She took out No.13 Empress Love, throwing it to the ground.

"We're both useless! I needed Yuma, and she needed Hope! We both acted like such fools!"

She kept crying, making the sun start to set over Heartland.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Museum:<strong>_

Yuma sat a table, looking at Mia, who was seated on the other side of him. No one was around, except for Yuma. Astral stood behind Yuma, also wishing to hear what had to say.

"To start off, as you know, I am Mia, an Astral Being, similar to you, Astral. However, my destiny was already pre-planned, and I have accepted it, where it has already been made to the Gate, and all of Astral World. I was to be betrothed to the Envoy of Astral World,"

Yuma was just shocked, Astral confused at the female being, while Mia slightly blushed and shyly looked at astral with her blue eyes that were similar to Astral's body color.

"Astral, I am your long lost fiancée."

Upon hearing this, Yuma just lost it, and Astral, slowly floated over to Yuma's level.

"Yuma, what is this 'fiancée' that she speaks of?"

Yuma collapsed out of his chair in reaction to his question.

"ASTRAL! Mia is saying that you and her are to and were meant to be married!"

Astral couldn't contain his shock.

"Marriage? TO HER?"

Mia's facial expression became bitter.

"Is that how you talk to your fiancée?"

Yuma then stood up, raising his hands defensively, hoping to vouch for him.

"Hey, whoa calm down, Astral has lost all his memory, so he would have forgotten about that too! Don't get mad at him because he has no memory!"

Mia blushed and sighed.

"Oh…then he forgot about, that…Now, besides that, you are aware of the first Number Card Astral gave to you when he arrived on Earth, am I correct?"

"Yeah, it was Utopia."

Mia again looked at Astral in the eyes.

"To put it, I am just like you, your female double Astral."

Astral raised an eyebrow at the spirit.

"We both have items that we inhabit. Our first Numbers that we gave to Yuma and Kotori, they resemble each other, and are as star-crossed lovers, which you are to me, and…."

Mia started having a few tears.

"If No.13, the symbol of Kotori's pure love is removed from her, then I…I…"

Yuma had a sad expression on his face.

"Just like when Tokunosuke took Utopia away as well…"

Astral solemnly nodded.

"You will die, if you lose in a duel for the Numbers, or No.13 is removed from Kotori…"

Mia cried her spirit type tears, making Astral float over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's why we couldn't take No.13, you would disappear."

Yuma then remembered something.

"Hold it then, No.13 and No.31 were dark copies and counterparts to each other. Did you know about it? And if so, why didn't you do anything to help?"

Mia just wiped her eyes, before continuing to speak.

"While that is true, it was beyond my power and Number 13's power to tame and sooth the rising darkness. Her depression, sadness, and her desires, they all had corrupted us, there was nothing we could do with her overpowering desire for you, and fell into being the slave of the Number's darkness."

Yuma was then overcome with sadness.

"So, I was the one who had made her Kotori into that perfection obsessed Number Duelist."

Yuma then thought back to the two kisses he had witnessed in the day. He just sighed at the thought of it.

"Kotori..."

His hand shuffled around in his pocket, pulling out the small freesia he had received earlier in the day.

"She loved Freesia. Maybe...wait, that's it! I know what she desires most!"

Astral looked at him with a confused expression, while Mia managed to crack a smirk at him.

"Tonight, THAT'S TONIGHT!"

Yuma then sprinted on his heels, also replacing the freesia in his hand for a blue and yellow deck box, the night appearing a little in the sky. As he ran through the early darkened skies, he was just talking to himself.

"I just hope it's not too late for it…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, Back with Kotori:<strong>_

Kotori was still crying, her eyes soon becoming a bit red.

"He won't take me back, I tried to find something I thought that we both could do at equal skill levels! Mia, and her plan…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The night before:<strong>_

"_And you, you're just like that being!"_

_As the pink being stopped and looked around, Kotori was scared at her presence._

"_A Number card, and another-"_

"_Astral being? Indeed."_

_Kotori stepped back, looking at the diamond border heart jewel, similar to her own heart pendant choker._

"_What do you want from me? I know Numbers are nothing but evil!"_

"_Do you honestly believe that your desire is an evil one at most?"_

_She gasped, looking at her with a shocked expression._

"_Who, are you?"_

"_My name is Mia, and I inhabit that jewel around your neck."_

_Mia then sighed, placing a hand to her-would be-heart._

"_I am also desiring a significant other young one. I had traveled many light years from over my dimension to fill this void."_

_Kotori had a slight frown._

"_Oh…do you know who you are searching for?"_

_Mia nodded, turning her head to look at the night sky._

"_His name, is Astral."_

_Kotori wasn't able to hold her shock._

"_Astral? Yuma, the one I search for, her has a friend named Astral, who's just like you!"_

_Mia then started floating all around the room in joy while striking various poses._

"_Oh my goodness! Then this is truly how I planned it! No, it's even better! Two star-crossed lovers coming together at one point, and with my knowledge of love, this will be absolutely romantic!"_

_As Mia kept proclaiming and shouting various phrases and speeches of romance related material into the air, it made Kotori sweat-drop anime style._

"_You're a little over-expressive…"_

_Mia then stopped talking, soon all up in Kotori's face._

"_Now listen, if you want help in capturing Yuma's heart, you must share the same interests, as per usual with many lovers."_

_Mia then noticed something off to the side, in the form of a few cards and a green and blue duel disk that was similar to Yuma's under the moonlight._

"_And I think I know what it could be."_

_Kotori then went over and covered the cards and duel disk up with a piece of cloth._

"_What deck?"_

_Mia just frowned at the pre-teen, making Kotori sigh._

"_It's just a small starter deck that I found a month ago. It was being thrown away by somebody, and all it contained was a few spells, traps-"_

"_We might have our jumping off point, but we need some, love cards."_

_Kotori looked at Mia confused._

"_Love…cards?"_

"_It will be the first phase of our plan. Then, we duel him, and maybe something else…"_

_She then started rambling to herself, making Kotori have an anime sweatdrop._

"_You maybe a bit exuberant, excessive, and a tad flamboyant," Mia then glanced over her shoulder at looked at Kotori with a frown. "But…" Kotori smiled at her. "I guess you know all about love, so, I will help you, and you'll help me!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BACK TO PRESENT TYME:<strong>_

"But I was clearly wrong!"

She took out the Deck of the Maiden.

"I'm just one heartbroken maiden! Just like what happened in reality to Maiden in Love in GX! You can never earn love by pity like she did! They're just all…GAH!"

She threw the deck box at the ground, causing the cards to spread out all over the ground, while she let the tears hit her Xyz Monsters.

"KOTORI!"

As she looked up from the tears, she saw Yuma running to the top of the stairs, where the night was becoming more prominent, causing the lights of where they were to conveniently shine at Yuma while he ran.

"No, not now…"

She didn't want to face him, so she struggled to move, getting her purse and preparing to run.

"Wait, hold on!"

Yuma still was on his feet, already catching up to Kotori, grabbing her arm before she could get away.

"Yuma!"

"You're not leaving me Kotori."

Kotori retracted her hand from his grasp, looking at the ground with a sad expression.

"Why are you doing this to me Yuma? I'm just worthless support now. You saw how we dueled, I'm just a friend now! This-"

"if you think I'm going to ditch someone I really like because she is in a mess of emotions from 'I pretty much crossed a line', you have clearly lost it."

Kotori was just shocked.

"Kotori, you have been the greatest friend, that I've ever had. Always, been there for me, and I always been there for you. There are many things I just love and want to do with you…"

Yuma then bent down and picked up the cards that were on the pavement.

"For one, I loved how you were proving to be an awesome duelist, even when the Numbers came in, my Kattobingu spirit is there I guess."

He held the two deck boxes, giving both to Kotori.

"And with to decks, one thing I want you to have, I would love for us to create one, together."

As she took the blue and yellow deck box out of his hand, her eyes widened as she read the title of the deck.

"Longing…Freesia…"

Yuma blushed a little as he had his hand on a small flower.

"I remembered, that when we kids, we saw a flower shop here. The flowers you liked so much were the Freesia, so…I kinda bought the deck, since I though you would like it because of the Freesia title."

He pulled it out carefully, not wishing to damage the petals.

"Apparently a Freesia came free with the deck."

Kotori put the decks away in her purse, taking the flower inside her hand.

"That's the final thing I like about you. Freesia represented friendship, and I love how close we became over the years."

Kotori took a whiff of the Freesia, smiling at its scent.

"It's just like the first time I smelt it."

Suddenly, a bright light shone from her purse and her jewel.

"What's this?"

A female voice rang in their heads.

"A new symbol of love, the Number has served its purpose…"

Number 13's card then emerged in front of Yuma, while the a card in Kotori's purse flew out in front of her.

"Number 13? Wait, what happened to-"

"I'm fine Yuma."

Yuma looked behind him to see both Astral and Mia there with smiles on their faces.

"Mia! You're ok!"

"The card that you gave Kotori, the cover monster, **Yearning Freesia Maiden**, it has become the new symbol of both your loves. The Number card can be removed."

Yuma smiled, and so did Kotori, but fireworks were heard above them, making them both realize something really important, that they blurted it out to each other.

"Would you like to got to the dance with me?"

Both of them covered their own mouths before speaking again with a laugh.

"Of course."

Yuma took Kotori by the hand, making both of them run to where the fireworks were coming from.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WDC Opening Ceremony Grounds:<strong>_

As Yuma and Kotori reached where they wanted to go, they both smiled.

"The Heart Connection Dance…"

As the two gazed around the area, there were many couples varying in different ages, all in this one social gathering, under the night sky and romantic mood set by the colorful lights.

"Shall we?"

Yuma stuck his hand out for Kotori to take. She just giggled.

"Let's."

The song started up, making Yuma wrap his arms around her waist while Kotori had hers around his neck.

* * *

><p><em>Hi<em>

_Girl, you just caught my eye_

_thought I should give it a try_

_and get your name and your number_

_go grab some lunch and eat some cucumbers_

* * *

><p>They waddled slowly together somewhat keeping a steady beat to the rhythm.<p>

* * *

><p><em>WHY, DID I SAY THAT?<em>

_I don't know why._

_But you're smilin' and it's something' I like_

_on your face, yeah it suits you_

_Girl, we connect like we have bluetooth_

* * *

><p>Both had smiles on their faces as they dance with evn though this was their first time dancing with anyone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why<em>

_I'm drawn to you_

_Could you be the other one so we'd equal two?_

_And this is all based on a lucky chance_

_That you would rather add than subtract?_

* * *

><p>"So Yuma…"<p>

Yuma looked at her for a minute.

"You have these crazy adventures, you could duel, you're brave, your Kattobingu is admirable, and now another conflict with numbers has been resolved."

Yuma smiled at her.

* * *

><p><em>You and I<em>

_could be like Sonny and Cher_

_honey and bears  
><em>

_you and I  
><em>

_could be like Aladdin and Jasmine_

_lets make it happen_

* * *

><p>"But, there's just one thing missing if you want to be a true hero."<p>

Yuma was just confused.

* * *

><p><em>La La's<em>

* * *

><p>"Wait, what? That's impossible, what could I be possibly missing?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hey<em>

_How've you been?_

_I know that it's been awhile._

_Are you tired 'cause you've been on my mind_

_runnin' thousand and thousands of miles_

_Sorry, I know that line's outta style_

* * *

><p>Kotori just smiled at him.<p>

"Well, everyone knows, that a real hero, always has a girl in the end."

* * *

><p><em>But you<em>

_You look so beautiful on this starry night_

_Loving the way the moonlight catches your eyes and your smile_

_I'm captivated_

_Your beauty is timeless, never outdated_

* * *

><p>"Uh, I honestly think that's just a little cliché, don't you?"<p>

Kotori frowned at his statement.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why<em>

_I'm drawn to you_

_Could you be the other one so we'd equal two?_

_And this is all based on a lucky chance_

_That you would rather add than subtract_

* * *

><p>"But,"<p>

Yuma pulled her closer to his chest.

"Maybe that cliché can work once?"

Kotori looked up in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>You and I <em>

_Could be like Sonny and Cher_

_Honey and bears _

_You and i could be like Aladdin and Jasmine lets make _

_It happen_

* * *

><p>Yuma looked back into her gold ones, seeing each other's reflections in their eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>La La's<em>

* * *

><p>As the beats kept going, Kotori and Yuma kept their pace to the beat, meanwhile, the two Astral beings watched off to the side, Astral holding No.31 in his hand.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Babe<em>

_It's been 5 years since that special day_

_when I asked you on our first date_

_I guess it's safe to say_

* * *

><p>As Astral absorbed the memories from No.31, he had a vision.<p>

* * *

><p>*Vision*<p>

_In a somewhat big castle bedroom, all that Astral could make out was the bed, walls, and a pink light in front of him. The pink being had long hair, going past her shoulders and ending near her thighs. It embraced him, meaning that he could feel it, and his vision went white._

*End Vision*

* * *

><p>Astral opened his eyes, quickly looking at it with a bit of confusion.<p>

"Just what was that pink being? Could it have been Mia?"

Mia just quickly handed him the next number card while blushing in a scarlet color.

"Go on, get to the next one!"

* * *

><p><em>You and I <em>

_Are better than Sonny and Cher_

_Honey and bears, yeah._

_And You and I_

_Are better than Aladdin and Jasmine _

_We've made it happen, sing it!_

* * *

><p>Astral placed his two fingers on the card, encountering another vision, while the song was about to end.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lalalalalala<em>

* * *

><p>*Vision*<p>

In this one, Astral was standing in front of the same pink being, both at a small altar of some sort, in space. Bells rang in the background, and a melodious harmony was singing in the background. As Astral looked around, he could see other blue and pink being around, all seeming to cheer for him. A voice then rang out to him, which caught his attention.

"You may now kiss each other, signifying your unison."

Suddenly, Astral and the pink being in front of him moved in unison together, planting lip upon lip, and ending the vision in a bright flash of light.

*End Vision*

* * *

><p>As Astral shot is eyes open, Mia was looking away with a small blush visible on her, as well making him turn away and blush with a small smile on hi face, looking at the couple below them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Let me say<em>

_You look so beautiful on our wedding day_

* * *

><p>As the notes of the song died down, Yuma and Kotori stayed in the same position as they were, their eyes full of intimacy.<p>

"You know what to do, right Yuma?"

Yuma leaned in, uttering one part of his signature phrase.

"Katto…"

Kotori closed her eyes, reciting the rest, and pressing her lips to his own.

"bingu…"

As the couple kissed, Astral and Mia smiled as it unfolded, with two Xyz monsters beside them.

"Observation #22, love, regardless of what type of love," he put an arm around Mia's waist causing them to blush. "Everyone needs and can feel it. Even me…"

Mia and Astral looked at each other, before pulling together and kissed passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>FanmadeAnime cards:**

**Number 13: Paradise, Xyz, Rank 4, Spellcaster, LIGHT(ORIGINAL CREATOR=VILE. EXE)**

ATK: 2400  
>DEF: 1600<p>

2 Level 4 monsters

When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.

**Number 31: Heartbreaker, Xyz, Rank 5, Fiend, DARK:**

ATK: 1800 DEF: 1800

2 Level 5 Monsters

If the Xyz materials used for the Xyz summoning of this card were LIGHT attributed, you can draw one card. Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz material from this card to send one monster on your side of the field to the graveyard. If the sent monster was Level 3 or lower, this card gains the monster's original ATK and DEF. If the sent monster was Level 4 or higher, this card gains half of the monster's original ATK and DEF. If this card destroys a monster in battle, you can attach the destroyed monster as an Xyz material to this card. If this card has no Xyz Materials attached to this card, destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, you take damage equal to the ATK of this monster.

**Gagaga Steel Cage, Normal Spell:**

Remove "Gagaga" monster from your graveyard. One of your opponent's monsters gains that monster's ATK and DEF. This card remains on the field for 2 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack.

**Half Unbreak, Normal Trap:**

Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and halve any Battle Damage you would take from battles involving that monster.

**Tributed Xyz, Normal Spell:**

Send one Xyz monster from each other's Extra Decks to the graveyard. Special summon a monster with exactly 1 higher or lower level from our decks than the sent Xyz Monster's Rank.

**Heart Seeker, Xyz, Rank 5, Fairy, DARK:**

ATK: 2200  
>DEF: 2100<p>

2 Level 5 Monsters

Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz material from this card to add one 'Fairy' type monster to your hand from your graveyard.

**Immortal Overlay Blade, Equip Spell:**

You can only equip this card to an Xyz monster. Decrease the ATK and DEF of The equipped monster by 1500. If the equipped monster has no Xyz Materials left attached, you can attach this card as an Xyz Material, and the ATK and DEF change remains.(This card is also still a Spell Card.) If this card is detached from an Xyz Monster, destroy one Xyz Monster on your side of the field, and inflict 1000 points of damage.

**Chain Confession, Quick-Play Spell:**

Destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field. One of your opponent's monsters declares an attack to one of your own. At the end of the battle phase, go into the End Phase.

**Ranking Units, Normal Spell:**

Select one Xyz monster on your side of the field. Permanently reduce the Rank of the selected Xyz monster by 2. Select two random cards from your graveyard, and attach them as Xyz materials to the selected monster. The selected monster loses 1000 ATK and DEF. Select 1 Rank 3 or below Xyz monster on the field. It becomes a Normal Monster with its Rank treated as its Level.

**ZEXAL Miracle, Normal Trap:**

Banish a 'ZW' card from your deck, and one effect monster. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent's life points. Then you and your opponent draw 1 card. If you banished an effect monster that had the same level as the ZW, then you can draw 4 cards, and your opponent can draw 2 the End Phase.

**Yearning Freesia Maiden, Xyz, Rank 6, Spellcaster, LIGHT:**

ATK:2700  
>DEF:2200<p>

2 level 6 Monsters

Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz material from this card to send one card your opponent controls to the graveyard. This card then switches positions after this effect.

Luminous Xyz, Equip Spell:

This card can only be activated when there are only 2 LIGHT Xyz monsters on your side of the field. Detach 1 Xyz material from all face up Xyz monsters with at least 1 Xyz Material attached to them. The monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK and DEF for each Xyz material that were detached from each monster. If the equipped monster fails to destroy a monster, in battle, you can send this card to the graveyard to activate one of the following effects:

●All monsters on your side of the field lose 1500 ATK. All monsters on your side of the field can attack your opponent directly. If a monster had already attacked once this turn, this effect applies, and they can attack again.

●Select 1 Rank 3 or higher Xyz Monster on both sides of the field. Destroy it, and inflict damage to the Xyz monster's owner equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.

* * *

><p>First, it's sad to see the ZEXAL section not updated in awhile. Second, this story comes to a close. I love this story to death. It is complete and a fic I am most proud of. However, there were some cuts and edits that had to be made to this juggernaut of a chapter. For example, I forgot to add 2 scenes in this chapter, that being the symbol of love and Astral's memory sequence. Over 9000 words in one chapter! Sweet Astral world! Now, I guarantee that this won't be my last ZEXAL Fic for me. In fact, after I finish a couple chapters, namely my 1 year anniversary fic, Seeing is Believing and Evolution of Chaos, I will be posting my second skyshipping fic, "Swapping Numbers With My Maiden" a pseudo-sequel to this story, however, it will be a body swap fic. Oh yeah, can't wait! So, on that note, a fun fact! This has the same amount of chapters as a Numbershot, and takes the same amount of time for vile to complete up to 5 fics! Finally, check out a few authors such as, Seeker Heart and her Queen of Games, K.I.T.T. RIDER's Crimson Ice, Tsukuyomi-chan and her stories of Light in the Black Mist, the owner of Kurai, Stardust Finex, the all powerful god of ZEXAL, Vile, and the not so powerful, Me! Subscribe to them with author alerts, And I'm just rambling. Finally, check out my website! It's just on my profile page, at the top. Finally, I'd just like to thank all those who had supported me throughout this entire fic, and Vile for beta-reading some of these chapters to me. I'd like to thank all those who liked my Birthday Fic to vile, which introduced me to a lot of cool people that usually reviewed Vile, and finally, I would like to thank the entire Franchise, for it is still awesome, despite its flaws. (I'm looking at you, Episode 54.) Anyways, I'll be posting artwork of Mia on my website if you'd like to get a better image. Cookies to those who can guess the song name and artist! BYE!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kono bangumi wa, gurando suponsaa no teikuyou de, ookurishimasu(this story has been sponsored by):<strong>_

My website.

yinyangyoyo .weebly (no spaces)


End file.
